Filtrando memorias
by AlissenJames
Summary: ¿Un marido de la nada? Comprensible, enamorarte de tu falso marido sin memoria, desquiciante. Candy descubre lo maravilloso que puede ser tener un falso marido sin memoria, pero Terry sabe que Candy guarda muchos secretos, sus propios recuerdos...
1. Chapter 1

**Filtrando memorias.  
Capítulo 1 Un accidente glorioso.**

-.¡Una dama de honor no se encarga de estas cosas! Annie, ¿Dónde está el estúpido de Stear?

-Salió con Archie para recoger el traje para la boda.

-Está bien ya estoy llegando a la joyería, pero el estúpido de Stear me debe una grande, es lo único que tiene que hacer el padrino de bodas. Recuérdame matarlo al llegar.

-Candy, Mamá quiere saber a quién llevaras para la boda…Quiere hablar contigo.

-Candy es que jamás tomaras algo en serio, es la boda de tu hermana. Serás una solterona con cuatro mil gatos…calabacita

¡Oh dios mío no de nuevo! Con ese estúpido tema, quiero saber dónde está el manual sagrado sobre bodas, donde cada persona debe de presumir que no estas soltera y con urgencia por llevar una enorme roca en dedo, ¡no recuerdo que este escrito en la biblia, o en el santo grial!. Yo prefiero calcular la perspectiva de los chicos en traje y muchas, muchas, botellas de champagne.

Una luz roja me hace frenar, no hay nadie en el otro sentido de la avenida y vaya que tengo prisa, muero por pasar mi tiempo por elegir entre los peores vestidos, sacados desde el mismo abismo de la moda y donde unicornios vomitan en todos los tonos pasteles.

-Mamá, hablamos luego, llevare los anillos de boda de Annie a grabar.

-Calabacita escucha, algún día serás tan vieja como yo que necesitaras una vaginoplastia.

-Adiós Mamá.-Cicatrización de casa esperanza no por favor.

***

Me duele la pierna y me cuesta enfocar demasiado la vista, hay sangre en mi pantalón, Huy nono esa mancha será difícil de lavar ¡y es mi último par de vaqueros limpios! , escucho un quejido y a unos 60 centímetros hay un hombre con una herida en la cabeza y mucha sangre en el rostro y su motocicleta encima, ¡Oh por dios he matado a alguien! Me acerco lento y toco su brazo

-Yuju, Amigo ¿respiras? Si es así parpadea dos veces.-¡Oh en serio Candy! El tipo ni siquiera esta consiente y tu pidiéndole algo. Ok mantén la calma, ¿Qué hago? ¡Una ambulancia, sí eso!... ¡Ahora Candy!

5 minutos después llega una ambulancia y una patrulla que le abría paso a la misma, comienzo a transpirar, sabrá lo que paso y todo por pasarme por el maldito arco del triunfo esa luz, y el color anaranjado no me va para nada, ¡Este chico no puede ni abrir un ojo y tú te preocupas por tu colección otoño invierno! Debería darte Vergüenza.

Lo encamillan y lo inmovilizan no lleva casco y la mayor parte de su lesión está en la cabeza, ¿Qué estúpido no lleva casco?, Ah sí claro la misma estúpida que no sabe las arreglas de tránsito y rojo es deténgase, no diga una plegaria y siéntase toreto por las calles de Boston.

¡Oh por dios lo saben! Lo saben, saben que mate a un cristiano, a una criatura del señor, ese policía me mira mal, estoy perdida, solo espero que no apriete mucho las esposas y eso si ¡Nada de cateo! Tiene cara de viola damiselas en peligro, piensa rápido Candy no puedes ir a la cárcel, tienes una boda, una vida por delante y ni siquiera he montado mi propia exposición, Dios si estás ahí, por favor si lo salvas y me liberas de usar ese horrible uniforme por los próximos 10 años, juro que participaré activamente en la venta de pasteles del pastor Preston y juro en verdad no volver a llamar a su hija Susana golfa apretada de closet, lo juro, lo juro. Ni siquiera alcance a llevar a grabar esos estúpidos anillos, ustedes malditos aritos me metieron en esto…Y ustedes me sacaran de ello.

***

Una enfermera se me acerca con una taza y una cara que dice bien tómalo con calma, pero esperamos que tengas un bonito vestido negro.  
-Tranquila linda, tu esposo estará bien, ese maldito que los atropello en sus motos estará pronto en la cárcel, ten fe, él se aliviara lo sé.

-Gracias…yo no sé qué haré si el muere-Y en serio que haré, estoy segura que su familia ya estará preparado una bella orca, para mi pobre, torpe y culpable cuello.

-Familiares de Terrence Grandchester

Trago grueso y…-Yo, soy su esposa.

-Acompáñeme por favor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Ser enfermera, tiene beneficios.**

Mi respiración comienza hacerse errática con cada pequeño paso, veo la forma de unas piernas tapadas por una manta azul. Me da miedo subir la mirada, lo hago lento…

Y ahí está mi "esposo" mirándome de manera extraña, las piernas no me responden, el cerebro se me ha desconectado, las neuronas han salido de viaje a Tombuctú y… mis hormonas sean multiplicado al 100%, ¡madre santa! El hombre más apuesto que he tenido el placer de conocer en esta bendita tierra…Y lo he atropellado, sí, acabo de arruinar cualquier oportunidad. Pero santo cielo es un crimen tener un rostro así, examino su rostro ojos azul zafiro, barbilla cuadrada, nariz perfilada, labios delgados, perfectos, varoniles, bajo por su cuello de color marfil, hombros anchos, brazos, delgados pero torneados, bajo por su pecho y trago grueso.-El medico carraspea un poco para que salga de mi estúpida ensoñación o como el medico ingenuamente creía la impresión de saber la condición, de mi falso, candente, guapo, marido desmemoriado.

-Hola.-Mi cara debe de haber perdido al menos diez matices de colores, no podía pensar con claridad, ni parpadear.

-Hola…- Articula el Hola, él solo me extiende la mano y la estrecho una corriente eléctrica me invade y suelto su mano

-Señora Grandchester necesitamos que cuide de Terrence durante la noche.

-Yo...-Él me mira como si fuera la primera vez que ve algo que le sorprenda, pero que estúpida obviamente se sorprende, tienes una cara de decir, he pagado en recepción Paz...Adiós

-Esta noche estará en observación y mañana por la tarde podrá irse a casa.

-Yo… sí claro…no será un problema-.¡Mentirosa!  
-Bueno yo los dejo solos.-El doctor nos da una mirada de, en verdad espero que no diga algo estúpido y lo altere.

Y ahí estamos en esa habitación…un guapo desmemoriado…y una mentirosa en potencia con riesgo de tener pronto antecedentes penales…mirándose como…agg ni siquiera sé cómo me está mirando.

Comienza a sonar *Short change hero de The heavy, en la habitación.-Hola Annie, si aquí está, bien en 10 minutos, si también te quiero.

-¿Te importa si salgo, por un momento? Solo serán veinte minutos, mi hermana está aquí.-Solo niega con la cabeza y mirándome con sorpresa.

-Ahora vuelvo, ¿Necesitas algo?

-Estoy bien gracias.-¡Oh por dios y habla! ¿No es mono?, ya Candy, concéntrate.

…  
-¿Así que ahora estas casada?

-Sí

-¿Pero sin estarlo?

-Sí

-¡Dios Candy estás loca! No, espera, estas desquiciada. Y me has robado los anillos de boda.

-Voy a devolvértelos te lo prometo

-Y que ahora tengan tu mal yuyu, no, muchas gracias.

-Solo eso puedes decir Annie, tengo un marido ahora, posiblemente vaya a prisión, tengo un hogar ahora, del cual ni siquiera se su dirección…debí hacerle caso a la abuela y cargar sus chucherías de amuletos, tengo mal yuyu.

-Tranquila Candy, yo iré al apartamento de tu esposo, llevaré toda tu ropa, o lo que pueda, y te mandaré un informe detallado, de lo que hay y lo que no, que puedo encontrar, pero si tiene una chica esperándolo en casa…cantare como un canario.-La miro queriéndole perforarle algún órgano.

-Sí las miradas mataran Ann, tú estarías, 30 mil metros bajo tierra, ahí donde el magma quemaría tu pequeño cuerpecito.

-¡Hey! Yo solo estoy aquí para ayudar, bueno me voy, hablamos más tarde, suerte Señora…  
¿Cómo era Grandchester? ¿Acaso es inglés?

-Sí.-Un rubor corrió como pólvora por mis mejillas

-¡Ah! Ya entiendo es guapo.

-¡Yo no he dicho eso!

-Oh Candy, como si no compartiéramos el mismo código genético…A dios hermanita y bueno…suerte. 

Candy, se valiente y entra a esa maldita habitación, todo estará bien.

10 de la noche y aquí estoy escaneando a mi marido, que duerme tranquilamente, se revuelve un poco. Y se despierta exaltado, sudando con la mirada desorbitada.

-¿Estas bien?

-Yo…he tenido la imagen del accidente.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Ser enfermera tiene beneficios parte:2.**

-¿El accidente?.-Mi cara es de total y puro pánico, me había descubierto y hoy estoy segura, dormiría en una celda.

-No ha sido algo claro, he tenido la sensación de dolor, del impacto, ven acércate.-Me mira con ojos suplicantes y me siento en la cama. Toma mis manos entre las suyas y son como lo esperaba…cálidas.

-Siento preocuparte Candy.-Me mira tiernamente, aturdido por su pesadilla que yo misma le he implantado.

-¿Puedes decir mi nombre de nuevo?.-Estaba maravillada por su voz aterciopelada y la manera en que decía mi nombre, me hacían perderme en esos ojos azul zafiro.

-No te llamo por tu nombre a menudo ¿Verdad?.-O más bien dicho nunca…¡Silencio conciencia!

-Olvídalo, ¿Estas mejor?

-Sí, aunque no creo que pueda volver a dormir, ¿Por qué no me hablas, no sé mis padres?

Mi cara debe valer un millón de dólares, no podía inventar algo así, dios me mandará derechito al infierno sin escala al purgatorio.

-Tal vez sea mucha información ahora, tal vez mañana que hayas descansado lo suficiente.

-Tienes razón, bueno tal vez algo más fácil. ¿Cómo nos conocimos?

Había dicho un millón de dólares…Olvídenlo esto ya lo ha sobrepasado, mi mente trabajo al millón tratando de encontrar una historia creíble, romántica, divertida de como conocí a este dios griego, ¡Piensa Candy!

-Nos conocimos al salir de una exhibición de fotografía.

-¿De verdad?, ¿Fue a primera vista?

-Fue motocicleta a primera vista.-Me río un poco ya que eso si es gracioso o bueno lo siguiente ¡eah! Mi mente no va tan rápido.

-¿Me gustaste por tu motocicleta?

-No exactamente, yo me cambiaba el vestido por vaqueros en un callejón y bueno…

Vamos eso no es una broma o algo inventado una anciana me pijo haciendo eso en callejón y me tacho de indecente y de piltrafa humana o lo que sea que eso signifique.

-Sí supongo que no he podido resistirlo.-¡Oh no y ahí esta sonrisa moja bragas!

-Bueno, háblame de ti, ¿A qué te dedicas?

-Soy fotógrafa profesional.

-¿Has montado ya una exposición?

-Bueno, aún no, es mi plan de fin de año.

-Candy, ¿Yo te amo?, bueno, ¿Somos felices?  
Felicidad, ¿Amor?, yo no puedo mentir por algo así, me rehúso a hacerlo, no desde aquel día mi mente trae sus recuerdos su imagen como una película rápida, mis ojos me escosen horriblemente y ahí estoy de nuevo llorando, lagrimas amargas ruedan por mis mejillas. Siento unos brazos en mi cintura jalándome hacia su regazo, no rechazo el contacto, duele recordarlo, aun su recuerdo está muy vivido y lloro en ese pecho que me consuela y acaricia mi cabello.  
-Lo siento, sé que esta situación no es fácil, soy un imbécil.-Mi llanto se hace más fuerte, él me consuela y soy yo la que le he hecho daño, destruí su vida, lloro amargamente, se recuesta y mi cuerpo queda completamente sobre la cama y sigo acurrucada en su pecho, la película se repite una y otra vez en mi mente y duele, se fue.

Despierto aturdida enfoco la vista pero todo está en absoluta obscuridad me estiro un poco y es donde noto unos brazos alrededor de mi cintura y es en ese instante donde noto, la sensación cálida de mi piel en incluso a través de camiseta, no quiero moverme pero un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo, él lo nota y despierta. Abre sus ojos y me observa por un largo minuto aunque para mi podrían ser solo milésimas de segundo.

-¿Tienes ojos color verde?

-Sí.-Sonrió sonrojada e incómoda por esa cercanía.

Se acomoda contra mí y respira en mi cuello, soy yo o alguien ha subido la calefacción al menos quince grados.

-He dormido muy bien parece que ya va amanecer.-Sus labios al hablar rozan mi cuello y toda terminación nerviosa de mi cuerpo se han disparado como sirenas rojas, avisando el peligro un tortuoso peligro.

-¿Tú pudiste dormir?.-Y ahí está de nuevo ese roce.

-¿Candy?.-Un pequeño gemido sale de mi garganta, el ríe en mi cuello, deposita un beso suave y ahí en ese preciso segundo me he derretido, ante ese extraño…

Bueno aclarando está Candy es un poco más deshinbida en el sentido de que dice lo que piensa sin a veces pensarlo pero ella solo tuvo un gran amor pero con Terry se siente terriblemente atraída hacía él como un imán, claro ahora está más que perdida los capítulos son cortos porque es una mini historia pero espero que sea de su grado sin más por el momento nos leemos pronto, ah por cierto ésta es historia igual que mi otro proyecto son de mi total autoría nunca hecho adaptaciones y para mis próximos proyecto no creo que sea algo probable gracias por leer


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 : Jugarretas del inconsciente**

Desliza lentamente sus dedos por mí cuello y en ese instante me siento suave miel entre sus brazos.

\- Eres muy bella Candy y siento que extraño esto.-Sus manos son tan cálidas y quisiera que la noche se hiciera eterna.

-Yo...mi cerebro se desconecta y respiro aceleradamente con cada poro vibrando. Quisiera que me hiciera suya toda la noche si así lo desea

-¿Te pongo nerviosa, siempre?

Pasa su dedo por mis clavículas lento y suave...

-Terry, ¿Qué haces?.-Mi voz está cargada de nervios y excitación

-Eres un imán, ¿Lo sabes, verdad?.-Va depositando besos suaves por mi cuello, yo me siento morir en ese instante, esto está mal realmente mal es prohibido, sé que los dioses me apuntan desde el cielo por mis mentiras, pero yo simplemente me siento en el cielo. Se coloca sobre mí y pasa sus dedos lentamente y delicadamente por mis brazos.

-Esto es mal Terry, no soy lo que tú crees.-Parece tan concentrado en marcar un mapa en mi piel, que no presta atención a mi comentario y yo quiero que me explore totalmente, seguro nos encontraran si sigo con estos ruidos.

-¿No te gusto mucho, ahora?, soy tu marido y tú eres mía y ahora simplemente eres el enigma más irresistible.

Mi cerebro se desconecta y lo beso como si quisiera imprimir mi esencia en ellos que si no soy suya puede hacerlo de ahora en adelante, en esta vida y en la que siga, el calor se intensifica por mi cuerpo, cierro los ojos disfruto de la sensación de los besos en mi cuello, se acerca a mi oído y susurra…

-Candy, ¿Estas bien? Ardes en fiebre.

Mis ojos se abren de golpe y lo veo delante de mío solo estoy yo en la cama y me mira extrañado.

-Yo…estoy bien solo ha sido un sueño…un sueño.-Repito para mí misma una y otra vez.

-Ha amanecido ya podemos ir a casa.-Me mira con los ojos brillantes y expectantes como un niño esperando por la mañana de navidad.

-Sí a casa…juntos…


	5. Chapter 5

**Los capítulos de está historia son cortos porque es un proyecto no muy largo pero espero que les agrade no saben como agradezco sus comentarios me hacen sentir que no escribo al vacío un abrazo.**

 **Capítulo 5 Habitación para dos**

Siempre he odiado los lugares pequeños, siento como mi respiración se hace más tediosa, uno, dos, tres... diez. ¿Cuántos pisos va tener este edificio? Un rápido vistazo y veo un mensaje de texto: Candy la cueva del señor sexy está despejada, he llevado tu ropa…bueno tus mejores prendas…las decentes. Hay comida en el refrigerador. Promete invitarnos a tu nueva casa pronto ;).

Una gran puerta de caoba en color negro se encuentra frente a mí. Tomo el juego de llaves que me dieron en el hospital, con manos temblorosas busco la correcta, me demoro en abrir un click y la puerta se abre suavemente, la abro para él y entra con pasos vacilantes, yo entro tras él y todo esta inmaculado, sobrio pero tan elegante todo decorado en tonos negro y gris con un juego a luces, que le brinda la calidad necesaria todo es tan fino y de gran gusto.

-El entra como tratando de reconocer algo de esta casa

-Bueno…¿Qué te parece un tour por la casa?

-Claro.-Podemos comenzar por conocer de qué color es el edredón de la cama y si las sabanas son de satén… Oh sí apuesto que es de esos hombres de mundo.

-¿Candy?

-Satén suave

-¿Te refieres a sabanas de satén? Ja ja ja ya veo que habitación conoceremos primero.-Sonríe tan cínicamente y yo solo quiero que me acorrale en cualquier pared o encimera, oh por dios necesitamos encender el aire acondicionado pronto.

-Yo… no me refería eso, es para que durmieras cómodo está noche, yo no pensaba en atarte a la cama y esas cosas.-Oh excelente Candy tú y esa boca con la que los dioses te maldijeron, ahora piensa que eres una pervertida sexual que quieres atarlo, untarle chocolate y dejarlo limpiecito, que vergüenza, nota mental, ir con el pastor a confesar a las 10:00 am listo, auto flagelarme a las 11:00 am …Oh nono eso suena doloroso. Al menos que lo haga alguien más…oh por dios debo de dejar de leer esos libros.

-Es una pena, sabes podría escribir un libro con todo lo que piensas cuando viajas años luz de esta casa. –Él está frente a mí he inspeccionada mi cara a detalle yo me sorprendo pero es por solo un instante.

-Podría ser de esa literatura para más de 18 sería un éxito si de esos libros que yo oculto de bajo de la cama con cientos de envolturas de chocolates.-Lo siento suele suceder, que hablo conmigo misma, es un mal hábito.

-Candy me duele un poco la cabeza creo que quiero dormir un rato sino te molesta.

-No para nada-Pero como algo que me sorprendiera me toma de la mano y me dirige por un largo pasillo y entra a la habitación las paredes se encuentran pintadas de un azul marino con acentos en blanco, hay una cama enorme con sabanas de satén en color azul, sabía que él era de esos hombres de mundo.

-¿Cómo has hecho eso?

¿Qué cosa?

-Recordar dónde estaba tú habitación

-¿Mi habitación?

-Eso quiero decir, que no dormimos juntos Candy.

Siento un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda y yo no sé qué decir porque soy tan atolondrada.

-Claro que dormimos juntos ven recuéstate un poco.

Tomo su mano y lo siento en la cama lo ayudo quitando su chaqueta y el mira mis movimientos el detiene mi mano.

-Candy no sigas tocándome por favor

Veo sus ojos oscurecerse y casi no distingo el azul de sus ojos, he hecho algo mal no soporta ni que lo toque, tal vez lo ha recordado todo. Me levanto de la cama para dirigirme a la puerta.

-Deberías descansar te veo más tarde para cenar.

La casa es todo lo que se esperaría de un tipo a su altura, minimalista, elegante con maravillosas estanterías para hacer el amor…divagando de nuevo necesito ayuda estoy pensando en la necrofilia en este momento, nota mental dos, tener la nevera repleta de hielo, navego en aguas peligrosas. Las horas pasan rápido cuando, mi candente esposo descansa por su medicación y yo me divierto con todos los botones del gran control remoto, es como un hotel 5 estrellas, permanente, reviso el lugar, entro al despacho y veo cuadros en las paredes, Oh mí dios es abogado, no solo he cometido un crimen, mi propio falso esposo va a meterme a la cárcel y estoy segura que no asistirá a las visitas conyugales.

-Candy

Doy un respingo y volteo, lleva solo boxers y se ve tremendamente genial, nota mental número 3 conseguir chocolate corporal pronto.-Sí. ¿Qué pasa?

-Tengo recuerdos, tenemos que hablar.

-Mierdaaaaaaaa.


	6. Chapter 6

**Éste capítulo contiene lemon si te sientes incomoda o incomodo puedes abstenerte de leer sin otra cosa un abrazo enorme**

 **Capítulo VI**

 **Un par de rubias…fiesta de pijamas**

Me siento con los pies pegados al suelo me siento helada, no sé si comenzar a correr o suplicar para que el no presente cargos, no me molestaría pagar con favores sexual…

-Candy ¿Estás bien?

-¿Estás desnudo?.-Oh excelente Candy eso seré una excelente frase para tú defensa en la corte.

El comienza reír como nunca había escuchado una risa estruendosa realmente del alma no esos chicos que suelen coquetear para algo más.

-Para estar casados te sorprendes mucho sobre mí. Necesitamos hablar estos detalles pronto.

Yo sigo en estado de shok y no puedo moverme parezco muy tonta y de la nada el me carga en sus brazos y comienza a darme vueltas en el aire.

-Por favor esposa mía vuelve a la tierra conmigo.- Yo no paro de reír y le pido que pare.

-Por favor Terry bájame o voy a devolver el desayuno.-Y siento resbalarme y no sé cómo me encuentro frente a él y el sostiene mis piernas en su cintura, y comienzo a sentir un hormigueo y ahí están esos ojos azules escudriñándome, asfixiándome.

Y sin esperarlo me besa y yo rodeo su cuello con mis brazos y me entrego al beso y pueden pasar segundo y yo no quiero soltarme pero el aire comienza a faltarnos.

-Creo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar o sino no saldremos de está habitación, me pone sobre mis pies y le tomo la mano para dirigirnos a la sala.

-No quieres ya sabes cambiarte primero-Trato de mirar hacia otro lado, pero solo quiero recostarme en su pecho.

-Tuve no lo sé tal vez era un sueño, era este departamento y había una chica que lloraba en mi sillón yo trataba de consolarla pero no me sentía triste quería que se fuera, creía que eras tú, pero era rubia sí pero de ojos celestes. ¿Candy está chica fue mi ex novia?

Mi sonido emite un vip…como cuando de tus neuronas muere, recuerdo haber leído eso en un libro sobre neurocirugía cuando visitaba a mi tía Gilly, Candy enfócate, puedes salir de esto solo dile que es una exnovia que no es posiblemente su novia real y que pronto regresara y me sacaras a patadas, pero juro que me llevaré a Terry en la maleta, junto con todos esos bóxer sexy Calvin Klein.

-Me hablaste solo que no había sido una buena relación como nunca abundaste en el tema no creí que fuera alguien muy importante en tú vida, hasta que llegue.

Y el premio de la academia es para Candy White por Filtrando el recuerdo de una rubia. Él solo piensa un poco en lo que digo y solo se encoge de hombros y extiende sus brazos en el mueble y sus abdominales se marcan perfectamente, que solo tengo ganas de sentarme ahorcajadas sobre él y como si caminara hacía la manzana prohibida me siento sobre él, inmediatamente toma mi cintura.

-Supongo que soy irresistible y me he casado con la mujer más sexy del mundo.

Yo no soy capaz de hablar solo veo sus labios y sus ojos alternándolos un de apoco grabando sus gestos su piel blanca, se da cuenta de mi momento de mi demente seriedad, comienza acariciar mi espalda tranquilamente como si espera a que no le salte encima y lo asfixie, pero tal vez soy yo y me está dando mi espacio para dar el siguiente movimiento, me acerco despacio y acaricio sus labios, sé que es un hombre debe seducirte pero con Terry es diferente saca un lado, pasional e irracional para mí. Un roce no es suficiente y ataca mis labios y me siento perdida, su suavidad el succionar mis labios los muerde envenena mi garganta con su lengua tan sensualmente y lento. Me acerca un más y profundiza nuestros beso, comienzo a gemir sin quererlo y a moverme en un vaivén.

-Déjame hacerte el amor. –Su voz es entrecortada cargada de deseo sus ojos es tan obscuros y espera atento mi respuesta.

-Es muy pronto, necesitas conocerme de nuevo.-Rueda sus labios por mi cuello por mi garganta, aprieta mis glúteos firmemente y yo gimo muy alto.

-Ya nos estamos conociendo, soy tu esposo, estoy muy seguro que nos casamos enamorados, yo lo siento en mí Candy, dejaré que guíes mis recuerdos, quiero volver a enamorarme de ti, conquistarte, amarte, seducirte.

Pone sus manos en mi cara y ahí está su pasión su propuesta y una mirada de infinita ternura y confianza, comienzo a tener millones de recuerdos, su sonrisa, sus besos, ese diamante, pero ya no duele solo es una tranquila felicidad y justo ahí decido tomar la propuesta de un desconocido que he atado a mí pero parece enviado a unirse a mi destino.

-Vamos Candy sal ya de ahí o juro que iré por ti.

-No puedo salir así estoy casi desnuda.

-¡Pues mejor para mí!

Recordatorio número ah he perdido la cuenta ya, pero voy a matar Annie, dijo que traería mi ropa la decente, no un modelito salido de 50 sombras, quiero llevar esto tranquilo conocer a Terry y además me falta mucho para lucir esto, ¡Bien nada va a pasar esta lencería no me da poder! Dioses si están ahí por favor, traten de bendecirme con el don de la castidad con éste dios griego que me espera en la cama con solo música de fondo. Doy pasos vacilantes y ahí está sobre la cama con un solo pantalón de franela.

-Porque estoy muy seguro que está noche no vamos a dormir ni hablar mucho.

-Regresare a cambiarme, esto no está bien.

Se levanta y me abraza y me da un beso en la frente y un abrazo y me siento en casa, Terry puede hacer pasión, ternura, sencillez todo al mismo tiempo.

-Candy no pasará nada, realmente eres como una venus, pero acariciarte castamente para dormir igual sería un placer, ven vamos acostarte pero no quiero te tapes con una sábana, quiero verte así.

Hablamos de cosas triviales de lo que me gusta hacer y que él poco a poco encontrara sus propias aficiones, que si está conmigo no importa empezar las veces que sea necesario, nos besamos despacio como dos adolescente que saben que quieren llegar a más pero por pudor solo comparten caricias sutiles, por momentos siento que sus caricias quieren subir a mis pechos pero se retiene y es que esa fina tela no deja tanto a la imaginación.

Nos vence el sueño después de hablar de mis libros favoritos los que me dan vergüenza mostrar y por los cuales el pastor Preston me haría unirme al coro de la iglesia por toda la vida, Terry emite mucho calor estoy casi segura que ya va amanecer, y comienzo a moverme despacio para quitarme las manta de encima y algo muy duro se siente en mi vientre bajo y gimo muy quedo, lo he despertado y me mira con ojos soñolientos con una sonrisa ladeada.

-Estaba teniendo un sueño muy agradable como los de tus libros. ¿Lo sentiste también?

Se está burlando de mi le doy un empujon con una mano y él me toma de la cintura y me acerca a él siento su respiración en mi rostro y sus ojos clavados en mi como navajas. Me besa muy despacio y yo no hago otra cosa más que enredar mis brazos alrededor de su cuello el calor se intensifica y siento como su mano sube su mano para bajar el tirante de mi bata de seda, deja de besarme para atender mi cuello y mis hombros, cada que el tirante baja sus labios le siguen el paso y ahí están mis pechos al descubierto siento, como mis senos reaccionan ante él y comienza a besar el valle de mis pechos, cuando fue acercando su aliento por los rastros de saliva me sentía desfallecer jamás me había sentido así, al tomar mi pezón, mi espalda se arqueo y mi pecho llenaba aún más boca, trataba de reprimir los gemidos pero no era fácil comenzó a acariciar mi otro pecho, bajo sus manos para colocarlas en mis glúteos y sentía torturándome alimentadose de mí cuerpo, de mi alma y como si todas emociones no pudieran ser más tiempo contenidas.

-¡Terry!.-Me había desbordado, me sentía temblar bajo su cuerpo.

-Di mi nombre otra vez Candy, toda tú vida va ser así.

-Terry yo no pude…

-Eres mía no puedes evitarlo, no puedes resistirlo y yo soy tuyo Candy…no me sueltes.

Ahora sé que van a querer matarme pero he cambiado de trabajo y ahora tengo más tiempo. Disfruten tanto como yo!


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VII**

 **Un par de invitados**

Veía sus ojos y quería encontrar un rastro de mentira o sarcasmo, para Terry era imposible que eso fuera verdad, yo lo había convertido en una hoja en blanco donde yo podía escribir lo que quisiera y tal vez eso era a lo que tanto temía, conseguir una felicidad que me arrebataron.

-Comprendo si no estás.-Sus ojos reflejaban tranquilidad

-Yo soy tuya, realmente lo soy pero quiero que me conozcas un poco más. –Mi corazón iba a mil revoluciones pero no podía aceptar en el alma que yo era suya, solo estaba nadando con la corriente sin saber dónde terminaría este asunto, sería que él iba amarme si le dijera la verdad.

-conocernos bien…bueno eso no impedirá que te bese hasta saciarme.- Y ahí estaba su sonrisa diabólica y simplemente no sabía cómo iba a poder resistirme, él era todo lo que yo había deseado un día.

-Candy prometo portarme bien pero con está luz del amanecer, ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

-Sí mi amor todo lo que quieras.- Me miraba como si fuera lo más maravilloso de éste mundo el solo hacia círculos con sus manos en mi cuello relajándome, transportándome a otro mundo.

-Quiero que te quites toda la ropa, necesito verte así, necesito grabarte entera en mi mente, en mi alma.

Creo que Terry jamás entenderá lo peligroso que es tan siquiera estar cerca de él va a matarme y me voy a fundir entera, portarse bien ni siquiera yo sé si quiero que lo haga mi cerebro se desconecta cada que dice cosas así, sabe jugar sus cartas y me encantaría saber si ese era su faceta de conquistar mujeres, casi al instante un sabor amargo me sube por la garganta.

Pero como si estuviera bajo un tipo de compulsión me deshago de la pequeñísima bata de seda.

_¿Era esto lo qué querías ver?-Y me coloco ahorcajadas sobre su cuerpo, comienza tomándome de la cintura, solo haciendo un leve contacto se reincorpora y da suaves besos en mi vientre, yo solo me muevo en un vaíben muy despacio y me mira sonriente

-Me cambiare ya Terrence, esto es muy peligroso, dijiste que solo querías verme.

-Eso planeaba querida pero, fue mi bella esposa quien comienzo a despertar algo que estaba dormido.-Seguía besándome pero a veces sentía que solo me exploraba y por segundo sentía que me estaba haciendo suya con un simple beso.

-¿Qué te parece un segundo grito para ésta mañana?, adoro escuchar mi nombre en tus labios.

Comenzó a descender sus manos a ese centro que ya palpitaba a un ritmo ya doloroso, en caricias muy suaves, sentía que pulso se me aceleraba, la piel me ardía, la sangre me corría a borbotones y yo lo veía agitado, como si el efecto no solo estuviera en mí.

-Eres adictiva, solo quiero entender todo de ti, no hay nada que …ahh…quisiera conocer nada ni nadie más que tú.

El timbre comenzó a sonar insistente, yo no podía pensar ni moverme, ni siquiera acordarme de mi nombre estaba segura que comenzaba con C, podría ser Carmen, Cathia, ese maldito timbre no me deja concentrarme y estoy a punto de desfallecer.

-Voy a matar a cualquiera que éste en la puerta por interrumpir así-Terrence me coloca con cuidado sobre la cama y se pone una camiseta cualquiera.

Escucho el abrir de la puerta y unos tacones, en realidad varios pasos y de repente solo un grito.

-¡¿Candy qué es esto?!

 **Una gran disculpa por haber podido actualizar pero soy la persona con una finísima suerte y pues me enferme de algo llaman varicela y realmente la inspiración no llegaba tengo una visión general de cómo acabará la historia pero a veces las palabras no quieren salir no se preocupen no las he abandonado y como regalo les tengo una historia que se llama Amor…viene en tantos matices, sobre nuestro adorado también Antony y Candy ya que siento que Terry ya saben era demasiado sexy para ésta historia ;)**

 **Pd: gracias por todos sus hermosos comentarios y claro que Terry no recuerda pobrecito le esperan cosas difíciles actualización el día viernes**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo VIII**

 **La pareja escrita por dioses**

-¡Candy!

Oh mi dios estoy segura que es el FBI que se ha enterado de mi delito, necesito esconder el cuerpo del delito, ¡Sí llévame a Terrence en la maleta! Y huir a los países bajos de Irlanda, me visto con un pijamas decente y salgo a encarar a cualquier oficial que quiera llevarme esposada.

Lo que ven mis ojos y no dan crédito ahí en la sala de estar están tres pares de ojos mirándome como…una intrusa, una mujer algo robusta con cara de no ser un dulce encarnado, un señor con un porte de revista que pensándolo bien es igual a Terrence.

-Buenos días.

-¿Quién cojones te has creído señorita para no avisarnos que Terryto tuvo un accidente?

Esa señora alza su dedo acusatoriamente, creo que iba a desmayarme las piernas me temblaban, no sabía si llorar o vomitar, tal vez podría hacer ambos. Estaba totalmente jodida.

-Basta de reprochar a la señorita, disculpe a mi esposa, solo que no estábamos enterados de su existencia, Terrence nunca nos comunicó que tenía una novia.

-¿Así que ustedes son mis padres y jamás les presente a mi esposa?

Yo solo transpiraba iba a comenzar a dar grandes bocanadas como pez fuera del agua, mi vista se estaba tornando borrosa y comencé a desvanecerme.

Desperte y ahí estaba mirándome asustados.

-Candy ¿Estás bien?-Terry me acariciaba el cabello con una mirada tranquila, no pude evitar sonreír y perderme en sus ojos unos segundos.

-No me digas que estás embaraza niña.

Esa mujer era la impertinencia encarnada, solo quería echarla de está casa, pero no podía hacer con la madre de Terry.

-Señorita eh…Candy sería prudente que te cambiaras, para que salgamos a desayunar hay mucho de qué hablar, de hecho ambos deben hacerlo los esperaremos aquí.

Yo solo daba vueltas en la habitación buscando que usar, no tenía vestidos formales o cosas así siempre vestía muy sencillo y sus padres vestían como si fueran de la gran elite, esos que no te dejan entrar a su club si no apareces en la revista people en la lista de los millonarios del mundo. Sentí el calor de los brazos de Terry en mi cintura.

-Vamos amor, sé que esto nos está tomando por sorpresa, pero estoy emocionado por saber cosas de mí y eso refresque mi memoria, estoy seguro que van adorarte tanto como yo.

-Tengo miedo, tal vez te digan cosas dónde realmente no encajo y todo acabe está noche.

-¿Acabar está noche?, vamos cielo, un matrimonio no puede acabarse solo por la visita de mis padres.

Me encontraba sentada en la más hermosa mesa presentada al estilo de bajilla francés, con un camarero por comensal, opte por usar un vestido que me ponía cuando iba algún evento en la iglesia. Muy Jackie, bebíamos un vino blanco muy suave, sabía que en cualquier momento comenzarían las preguntas asfixiantes.

-Así que cuéntanos, Candy ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan de casados?

Qué tal si me equivoca en el tiempo y sabía que era una completa mentirosa o caza fortuna o algo peor.

-Solo un mes, fue un compromiso muy corto-Me limitaba a dar pequeños sorbos de mi copa y con mi mano libre Terry tomaba mi mano para darnos valor.

-Claro, tenemos un año fuera del país y nos enteramos porque Terrence no volvió a la oficina y la factura del hospital llego a su oficina estábamos muy preocupados por mi hijo. –Su padre era muy amable acerca de la situación como un mediador trataba de comprenderme no de acusarme como su esposa.

-Bueno tal vez no sabes niña pero yo no soy la madre real de Terryto pero lo quiero como a un hijo más, nos sorprendió tanto que al llegar a su piso nos dijeran que había una esposa, solo conocíamos a su novia Susana, ¿Te habló de ella verdad? Una chica encantadora es una ahijada mía. Eran una pareja perfecta escrita por dioses es toda una pena.

-Patricia eso fue hace mucho tiempo, seguro Terrence se lo conto alguna vez, llevamos un tiempo lejos querida y nuestro hijo es muy reservado acerca de sus relaciones. Lo que queremos justo ahora que mi hijo se encuentre recuperado pronto, me encargaré atender todo en la oficina, no deben preocuparse por nada.

-Sí eso también he planeado una fiesta con todos los amigos de la familia y Terry Susy está loca por verte ha estado tan preocupada la pobrecita.

Yo solo quería levantarme y arrojarle mi copa encima, pero Terry siempre salía al rescate la señora se veía que no le caía nada bien y por más que quisiera simplemente no me he tragado ese cuento de que lo quiere como lo dice.

Fueron las dos horas más largas de mi vida, pero iba relajándome conforme pasaban los minutos ya que parecía que ellos sabían tanto de su vida como yo. Pero necesitaba investigar cualquier información que pudiera encontrar sobre Terry porque sabía que esto se tornaría peor y ya me he subido a capitanear éste barco solo quedaba mantenerlo a flote y no estrellarlo sin que hubiera sobrevivientes.

-Siento que mi cabeza va explotar, tengo un ligero presentimiento que ni mis padres saben quién soy realmente.-Lo veía bajar su mirada, me sentía miserable justo ahora tenían razón quien rayos me había creído para haber mentido así.

-Eres el hombre más amable, apasionado, tierno, que he conocido.-Sabia que había muchos adjetivos que todavía no conocía de él pero estaba dispuesta averiguarlo.

-Solo quiero que me beses hasta saciarme Candy necesito olvidarme de todo.-En arrebato y me encontraba ya en sus brazos, sentía la dulce invasión de su boca como podía hacerme vibrar como nadie pero éste beso era mucho más que pasión era un remanso para su alma atormentada dioses si están ahí tienen que perdonarme.

Nos fuimos a la cama totalmente agotados mentalmente, Terry como siempre no me permitió dormir con ropa pero solo quería tenerme cerca y se durmió en mis brazos al instante, pero yo no podía dormir tenía la mente perturbada, deje que mi esposo durmiera la siesta, preferí levantarme con cuidado para preparar la comida, pero a mitad del pasillo vi la puerta del despacho abierta y era mejor que me enfrentara a mi papel de detective lo más pronto.

Después de buscar en el librero, en todos los cajones encontré una caja que más bien parecía un cofre de madera antigua, la curiosidad podía mucho más que yo sabía que esto era prohibido, pero sabía que en esa encontraría las respuestas a todas mis preguntas y tal vez algo más…

 **Y lo prometido es deuda lo siento por demorarme un poquito, muchas gracias por lo lindo de sus comentarios son geniales, gracias por entender sobre la espera y sus buenos deseos para mi salud, no las he abandonado , claro que terminaré todas mis historias pero solo me enfocare en terminar ésta primero que tendrá unos 15 capítulos así que ya estamos justo en el punto interesante, así que no desesperen tengo ya varios proyectos pensados y el primer capitulo terminado, un abrazo a todas y gracias por darse el tiempo de leerme**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo IX**

 **Las mujeres y secretos de Terrence.**

Solo podía dedicarme acariciar los tallados rústicos de ese cofre, sabría qué habría mil respuestas en esa caja pero también unas tantas dudas, ¿Y si no me gustaba lo que encontraba ahí?, anillos de boda, fotos de un antiguo amor, un directorio de sus amantes, esto estaba mal, en miles de niveles, no puedes ir por la vida filtrando recuerdos, robándolos y ocultándolos de la única persona que has amado, aunque me doliera reconocerlo, dioses de las esposas desesperadas por arreglar secretos salvadme.

Yo realmente no daba crédito, lo primero que pude notar fue la foto de una mujer rubia de unos ojos penetrantes que infundían seguridad pero también amabilidad, estaba dedicada, _Para mi amado Terrence E._ , vaya que con que Terry tenía un complejo por las rubias, había un arillo de oro con un imponente zafiro y la letra grabada de G, había unos pequeños zapatos de bebé con un olor a madera que resultaban reconfortantes, fotos de bebé que eran la cosa más dulce que había visto jamás, y justo al fondo en una esquina en una caja de terciopelo estaba un anillo de compromiso, de limpieza y elegancia pura justo debajo, había una foto, era Terrence con una rubia de ojos celestes daban el aspecto de estar felices se encontraban en un día de campo, la sola imagen me hacía sentir enferma.

-Candy, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

La caja cae a mis pies cerrándose y dándome un golpe en el pie, santa virgen de la papaya esto duele demasiado.

Un grito ahogado.- Terrence se acerca a mí para ver la fuente del grito.-Por dios querida que haces.- examina mi pie y lo acaricia muy suave y el contacto me electrifica, doy una gran bocanada de aire y la expulso de mis pulmones.

-Voy a levantar esto.-¡NO! Yo lo haré.

-Vamos Candy acaso ocultas las cartas de un amante.

La idea me hace enfurecer, yo amantes, que explicación me daría su otra versión sobre la hermosa chica a la que se propuso y él me acusa de eso, petulante.

-Está bien no la tocare, son tus recuerdos, no tengo derecho abundar en ellos.-Siempre me encuentro culpable y lo soy esto es realmente estúpido lo estoy reteniendo, pero la idea de ir a la cárcel ya no parece tan descabellada, la única cárcel dónde no podría liberarme seria de él.

Al tornase un poco amoratado Terry me lleva en brazos a nuestra habitación para buscar un ungüento. Acaricia el empeine de mi pie suave tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo solo para complacerme, no puedo evitar el sonido de satisfacción ante la caricia, sonríe lleno de picardía con esa sonrisa, que puede derretir cualquier glacial y dejar a los pobres ositos polares sin hogar.

-Aún es temprano para la cena así que porque no tomas mi tarjeta y compras un lindo vestido, quiero preparar algo especial para ti, tuve una pesadilla con la sensación de estar perdido, me he sentido mejor al saber que estabas en la otra habitación.

Terrence me extendía una tarjeta de esas que solo se ven en comerciales con las cuales no hacías fila en ningún lugar y podías darte tus cinco minutos como en mujer bonita, podía escuchar el taran taran caminado por las calles.

-No puedo aceptarla, tengo dinero propio seguro podría comprar algo decente.

Su ojos parecían una súplica, se veía atormentado, como si su mente no estuviera en paz, dios en que estaba pensando, pude haberme disculpado, dejar que siguiera con su vida y con su desfile de rubias en completa y santa paz.

-Vamos intentar conocer esto es lo que un amante haría hoy voy adorarte de pies a cabeza me preocupa el mañana Candy dame esta satisfacción y compra algo digno de tu belleza o al menos que intente competir con ella. –Una sonrisa corrió como pólvora con un ligero rubor-Además no sabes lo tremendamente y jodidamente candente que me veo de traje.

Algo se revolvió en mi estómago algo a lo que llamaban anticipación y esto era nuevo para mí, todo sería tan fácil si él lo supiera todo y me amara en verdad, el solo ama las mentiras que le he dicho ama una estela de vergüenza y miedo.

Yo no sabía que hacían los amantes en una cena romántica, que protocolo había que seguir, algo palpitaba en mi estómago al pasar los dedos por los vestidos de seda, estaba en una tienda donde nunca me atrevía mirar por el escaparate porque no es divertido imaginar un vestido que ni en tus más locos sueños podrías usar.

-¿Puedo ayudarla en algo señorita?-Una señorita pulcramente vestida me miraba con atención.-¿Buscaba algo en especial ?

-Tengo una cena esta noche pero realmente no tengo ni idea de que debería comprar.

-¿Una cena de gala señorita? creo.-Y el rubor cubría mis mejillas y la amable señorita parecía entenderlo.

-Venga conmigo tengo un vestido perfecto que creo que podría gustarle.

Al estar enfrente de los amplios espejos que me daban la imagen de una dios griega de los libros en tres ángulos diferentes ni yo misma podía reconocer a la chica que estaba frente a mis ojos, era un vestido en satén blanco perla en corte sirena con un cuello al estilo griego, la joven de la tienda me había recogido el cabello con un broches dorados que seguro me llevaría a casa para reproducirlo.

Un bip me saco de mi ensoñación, era un mensaje de Terry. _Hecho una cita en un spa y salón de belleza un auto va recogerte, a las 8 de la noche pide a la tienda que envíen tu vestuario al spa, te espero con ansias. Tuyo T. PD: espero que estés realmente hambrienta yo lo estoy…_

 **Yo creo que esa cena será realmente un acontecimiento o ustedes qué opinan chicas ;) disculpen por abandonar un poquito pero me tome las dos semanas de vacaciones desconectándome del mundo, sé que deben estar odiándome un poquito pero os aseguro que todo quedara perdona el martes cuando actualicé un abrazo enorme y espero ver todos sus hermosos comentarios 3** **Capítulo IX**

 **Las mujeres y secretos de Terrence.**

Solo podía dedicarme acariciar los tallados rústicos de ese cofre, sabría qué habría mil respuestas en esa caja pero también unas tantas dudas, ¿Y si no me gustaba lo que encontraba ahí?, anillos de boda, fotos de un antiguo amor, un directorio de sus amantes, esto estaba mal, en miles de niveles, no puedes ir por la vida filtrando recuerdos, robándolos y ocultándolos de la única persona que has amado, aunque me doliera reconocerlo, dioses de las esposas desesperadas por arreglar secretos salvadme.

Yo realmente no daba crédito, lo primero que pude notar fue la foto de una mujer rubia de unos ojos penetrantes que infundían seguridad pero también amabilidad, estaba dedicada, _Para mi amado Terrence E._ , vaya que con que Terry tenía un complejo por las rubias, había un arillo de oro con un imponente zafiro y la letra grabada de G, había unos pequeños zapatos de bebé con un olor a madera que resultaban reconfortantes, fotos de bebé que eran la cosa más dulce que había visto jamás, y justo al fondo en una esquina en una caja de terciopelo estaba un anillo de compromiso, de limpieza y elegancia pura justo debajo, había una foto, era Terrence con una rubia de ojos celestes daban el aspecto de estar felices se encontraban en un día de campo, la sola imagen me hacía sentir enferma.

-Candy, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

La caja cae a mis pies cerrándose y dándome un golpe en el pie, santa virgen de la papaya esto duele demasiado.

Un grito ahogado.- Terrence se acerca a mí para ver la fuente del grito.-Por dios querida que haces.- examina mi pie y lo acaricia muy suave y el contacto me electrifica, doy una gran bocanada de aire y la expulso de mis pulmones.

-Voy a levantar esto.-¡NO! Yo lo haré.

-Vamos Candy acaso ocultas las cartas de un amante.

La idea me hace enfurecer, yo amantes, que explicación me daría su otra versión sobre la hermosa chica a la que se propuso y él me acusa de eso, petulante.

-Está bien no la tocare, son tus recuerdos, no tengo derecho abundar en ellos.-Siempre me encuentro culpable y lo soy esto es realmente estúpido lo estoy reteniendo, pero la idea de ir a la cárcel ya no parece tan descabellada, la única cárcel dónde no podría liberarme seria de él.

Al tornase un poco amoratado Terry me lleva en brazos a nuestra habitación para buscar un ungüento. Acaricia el empeine de mi pie suave tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo solo para complacerme, no puedo evitar el sonido de satisfacción ante la caricia, sonríe lleno de picardía con esa sonrisa, que puede derretir cualquier glacial y dejar a los pobres ositos polares sin hogar.

-Aún es temprano para la cena así que porque no tomas mi tarjeta y compras un lindo vestido, quiero preparar algo especial para ti, tuve una pesadilla con la sensación de estar perdido, me he sentido mejor al saber que estabas en la otra habitación.

Terrence me extendía una tarjeta de esas que solo se ven en comerciales con las cuales no hacías fila en ningún lugar y podías darte tus cinco minutos como en mujer bonita, podía escuchar el taran taran caminado por las calles.

-No puedo aceptarla, tengo dinero propio seguro podría comprar algo decente.

Su ojos parecían una súplica, se veía atormentado, como si su mente no estuviera en paz, dios en que estaba pensando, pude haberme disculpado, dejar que siguiera con su vida y con su desfile de rubias en completa y santa paz.

-Vamos intentar conocer esto es lo que un amante haría hoy voy adorarte de pies a cabeza me preocupa el mañana Candy dame esta satisfacción y compra algo digno de tu belleza o al menos que intente competir con ella. –Una sonrisa corrió como pólvora con un ligero rubor-Además no sabes lo tremendamente y jodidamente candente que me veo de traje.

Algo se revolvió en mi estómago algo a lo que llamaban anticipación y esto era nuevo para mí, todo sería tan fácil si él lo supiera todo y me amara en verdad, el solo ama las mentiras que le he dicho ama una estela de vergüenza y miedo.

Yo no sabía que hacían los amantes en una cena romántica, que protocolo había que seguir, algo palpitaba en mi estómago al pasar los dedos por los vestidos de seda, estaba en una tienda donde nunca me atrevía mirar por el escaparate porque no es divertido imaginar un vestido que ni en tus más locos sueños podrías usar.

-¿Puedo ayudarla en algo señorita?-Una señorita pulcramente vestida me miraba con atención.-¿Buscaba algo en especial ?

-Tengo una cena esta noche pero realmente no tengo ni idea de que debería comprar.

-¿Una cena de gala señorita? creo.-Y el rubor cubría mis mejillas y la amable señorita parecía entenderlo.

-Venga conmigo tengo un vestido perfecto que creo que podría gustarle.

Al estar enfrente de los amplios espejos que me daban la imagen de una dios griega de los libros en tres ángulos diferentes ni yo misma podía reconocer a la chica que estaba frente a mis ojos, era un vestido en satén blanco perla en corte sirena con un cuello al estilo griego, la joven de la tienda me había recogido el cabello con un broches dorados que seguro me llevaría a casa para reproducirlo.

Un bip me saco de mi ensoñación, era un mensaje de Terry. _Hecho una cita en un spa y salón de belleza un auto va recogerte, a las 8 de la noche pide a la tienda que envíen tu vestuario al spa, te espero con ansias. Tuyo T. PD: espero que estés realmente hambrienta yo lo estoy…_

 **Yo creo que esa cena será realmente un acontecimiento o ustedes qué opinan chicas ;) disculpen por abandonar un poquito pero me tome las dos semanas de vacaciones desconectándome del mundo, sé que deben estar odiándome un poquito pero os aseguro que todo quedara perdona el martes cuando actualicé un abrazo enorme y espero ver todos sus hermosos comentarios 3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo X**

 **Hasta tu misma dirás que eres mía**

Aterrizar en los brazos de tu amado, puede ser un destino alineado, o una maldición, la persona que se apodera de tú cuerpo y de tu alma, lo tiene todo, tu felicidad en sus manos pero también el poder de destruirte, amar la única cosa más poderosa y mortal que pueda existir, solo para los que han amado castamente y no con la pasión en carne propia abandonad toda esperanza.

Los zapatos eran los más altos que había usado, me hacían ver las piernas tan largas, que yo misma no me reconocía al espejo, como me pude haber dejado convencer de usar lencería, me sentía impropia y muy insegura si yo le daba batalla a éste tipo de prendas.

La sensación de sentirse como un ratón se hacía más mientras me acercaba a las imponentes puertas de color negro, la puerta se habría lentamente y al entrar al pasillo la sensación cálida se hacía presente con notas de vainilla flotando en el aire había música suave que no podía identificar. No había luces encendidas era un espectáculo de luces esparcidas por todo el departamento, una mesa de centro con una vajilla y una cena que humeaba un vino tinto y copas se veían también. Pero lo que realmente dejaba sin aliento era el hombre en traje azul marino, de espaldas viendo por los enormes cristales, ni siquiera había notado mi presencia y tuve carraspear un poco.

-Hola Terrence he llegado.

-Lo había imaginado el aire se a tonando más dulce en segundos.-Me devolvía una sonrisa maravillosa, cálida tenia mil revoloteos en mi estómago se me sentía la mujer más afortunada del mundo, ¡Toma eso cenicienta y maestra de quinto grado! La que decía que los cuentos de hadas no de hacían realidad.

-Todo esto es hermoso, yo jamás había visto algo así.

-Pues me alegro de ser el primero, pero me extraña que no lo hayamos hecho antes, somos esposos, amigos, amantes.-Su mirada era intensa de un azul profundo sostenía mis manos muy cerca de su pecho. Mirándome con solemnidad como lo hacen los hombres enamorados que leía en las novelas.

-No pasabas mucho en tiempo en casa.-Apenas las palabras salen de mi boca me arrepiento eso lo hacía él, Terry jamás se iría o haría las cosas que él hacía.

-Eso va a cambiar de ahora en adelante, Candy mis recuerdos se vuelve cada vez más turbios no te veo en ellos, he comenzado a recordar mi infancia el instituto.-Me voy tensando cada que escucho sus palabras, ¿Habrá recordado todo al fin?, pero por qué me retendría y se portaría así.

-Disculpa cariño, esto no ha de ser nada fácil para ti, saber que recuerdo casi toda una vida pero no a la razón de mi vida y existir soy un insensible.

-Todo se ve estupendamente, tú lo preparaste.

-Sí resulta que recordadas habilidades desconocidas a ésta ahora. Está noche pienso darte placer de muchas maneras. Quiero quietud y paz para mi mente y tú me darás todo eso.

-Terry tal vez vamos muy deprisa, podemos ir a buscar un medico mañana tal vez una terapeuta.-Las palabras me salen tan deprisa, tenía miedo de tener algo que el día de mañana pudiera arrebatarme.

-Está noche no pensaremos en las consecuencias, hoy simplemente soy un hombre adorando en cuerpo y en alma, a una venus, te viste en el espejo, estoy seguro que soy el hombre más afortunado, eres una diosa.-Yo no podía evitar evadir la intensidad mirada.

-Mírame cuando estoy hablando, quiero que me mires, eres preciosa, una venus, a la cual hay que adorar en cuerpo y alma está noche voy a besarte entera, voy amarte y a unirme a ti.

Éste Terry era muy diferente era así con tal solo recuperar un poco de sus recuerdos, era autoritario, intenso te absorbía y yo me sentía más delicada a su lado, me sentía suya.

Cenábamos en tranquilidad me asfixiaba, cada que daba unos bocados o tomaba la copa de vino entre mis labios, Terry se veía incómodo y se removía en su silla, ¿Será que tan malos modales tenía? Yo lo suponía Terry era de eso hombres de mundo, con los cuales solo soñamos.

-Ven vamos a bailar.- Me extendía su mano y una sonrisa y mirada intensa me hacía tomar su mano con torpeza.

Como todo estuviera calculado, una melodía resonaba por toda la habitación unas palabras que no podían entender, y lo que mi poco español podría entender, eran las palabras, seguirás siendo mía.

Nos movíamos a un ritmo lento, sentía su respiración tan cerca su colonia y un olor a mente indescriptibles, todo en él era inmaculado y yo solo era un desastre andante.

-Quiero que me mires, porque voy a besarte, y no creo que me queden fuerzas para detenerme.

Sus ojos pedían mi permiso y no podía moverme solo mi respiración se hacía más errática al pasar segundos, pase mi lengua por mis labios y la sensación de respiración sobre ellos hizo que un escalofrío me recorriera entera con un gemido muy quedo.

-Mi dulce Candy aun no te he tocado y me estás volviendo loco.-Me besaba sus labios perfectos y varoniles me exploraban, recorría con su lengua mi labio inferior como una invitación para que abriera mi boca y poderme así explorar, inclino mi garganta y eso fue todo miles terminales nerviosas había cobrado vida, mis dedos se hundía en su cabello, realmente yo no sabía qué hacer, pero Terry me hacía sentir una mujer segura, ni siquiera sentía que mis pies ya no tocaban el sueño. Poco a poco sentí tocar mis pies de nuevo tocar el suelo, me sentía mareada asfixiada por sus besos.

-Voy a desnudarte Candy, voy amarte toda la noche entera.-Sentía su aliento en mi nuca y como bajaba el cierre del vestido y caía como una suave cortina a mis pies, temblaba como una hoja y el dejaba besos como plumas por mi espalda, con una lencería de encaje blanco sin sostén quería cubrir mi desnudes porque su mirada podría penetrarme.

-Estoy sin aliento Candy estoy excitado de tan solo mirarte.-Se arrodillaba antes mi pies para quitar los zapatos de tacón y acaricia todo a su paso del tobillo hasta la pantorrilla su tacto era caliente o tal vez yo era la que ardía bajo su tacto.

Me llevaba a la cama y se sentó al borde la cama conmigo ahorcajadas, pero no me tocaba, recorría con sus pulgares mi cuello, mi clavícula estudiándome seduciéndome, sus manos no quedaron quietas ascendieron a mis pechos y los acariciaba como dos piedras preciosas

-Candy no sabes cuánto llevo esperando el momento de tocarte y no detenerme, quiero marcarte entera, tienes que entender que eres mía nada ni nadie podrá borrarte eres mi sueño más profundo que yo pedía.-sus palabras eran intensas y un gemido broto tan fuerte, al sentir sus labios en mi pechos, su cálida saliva y lengua torturándome, al succionar mi pezón, no pude evitar frotarme contra su erección, ¿En qué me estaba convirtiendo?

-No tengas vergüenza soy todo tuyo, y tú eres toda mía en está habitación no caben los complejos, eres dueña de todo en mí.

Sus manos hacía círculos en mi abdomen y sus manos descendieron hasta las bragas de encajes y las rompió con sus fuertes manos, siguen descendiendo para tocar ese botón de placer que no dejaba de palpitar hasta casi doler. No podía detener los sonidos de placer los gemidos.

-Dime qué te gusta, dime que me deseas tanto como yo Candy. Ardo por ti.

El ritmo de sus caricias no descendía él sabía comprendía el cuerpo de una mujer, no podía evitar tomar sus hombros con fuerza, esa sensación estaba cerca lo sentía mi cuerpo se contraía los latigazos de electricidad recorrían mi espalda, y en un grito sórdido pronuncie su nombre.

Terry…


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo XI**

 **Castidad**

El momento crucial dónde sabes que no hay vuelta atrás le perteneces a una persona, tu esencia la vida misma, estaba segura que iba a nombrarle en sueños, que ya no dudaba en que era suya, aunque me ayudara el destino, los dios me habían sonreído, ahora mi alegría en una derroche…había encontrado el paraíso.

Su sonrisa de felicidad, lo era todo me miraba triúnfate arrogante, con ternura todo mezclado en la perfecta sensación, la calidez que emanaban sus manos.

-Estoy ardiendo por ti Candy, no puedo tener suficiente de ti, quiero escucharte decir mi nombre toda la noche, todas las noches de nuestras vidas.

Le miraba con una media sonrisa y las mejillas sonrosadas.

-Terry Te amo.-Sus pupilas se dilataban y sus ojos se llenaban de agua derramando unas lágrimas.

-Nadie había dicho que me amará jamás.-Me tense en sus brazos cuando hablaba así sentía que él ya sabía toda la verdad.

-Es decir hay partes demasiado turbias en mi mente sobre mi vida pero mi padre jamás me ha dicho te amo, ninguna mujer lo ha hecho, pero tú no me lo habías dicho en estos días que llevamos juntos y sé que es genuino.-Tomo mi rostro en sus manos y con una mirada solemne.-Candy quiero que entiendas tal vez no recuerdo nuestra historia pero nos estoy haciendo de nuevo, poco a poco recuerdo quien yo mi esencia, está noche será como creo que debió ser nuestra noche de bodas, voy hacerte de nuevo, serás mi mujer y de ahora en adelante vas a tratarme como a tu esposo, no como a un desconocido. Promételo Candy.

-Lo prometo mi amor.-Ya no importaba más sabía que Terry me entendería él me amaba lo sabía aunque no lo había dicho aún pero yo estaba destinada a ser suya, que objeto tendría el destino si ya nos había unido no podría separarnos una anhelo crecía en mí y lo besé como si no hubiera un mañana solo está noche.

Terry me consumía con sus besos, eran dulces el reclamaba mi alma en cada roce, las corrientes eléctricas corrían por mi espalda, él giro y quedando sobre recostándome delicadamente en la cama, besando mi frente, mis parpados mis mejillas, lento y suave, besando mi cuello el acariciaba con su lengua y labios dónde mi pulso se aceleraba, me estudiaba grababa cada caricia, descendió a mis senos, respiraba cerca y mi piel más sonrosada reaccionaba ante ese sutil acto, los acaricio con vehemencia, tomo un pecho en su boca la sensación era maravillosa, el otro pecho era saciado por sus dedos, recorriendo el costado de cuerpo, recorría mi cintura, al tirar de mi pezón con sus diente sujete su cabeza, enterré mis dedos en su cabello y eso lo hizo emitir gruñido de satisfacción, todo era intenso podía ver que la habitación cambiaba de color o tal vez eran demasiado las sensaciones, su mano descendía despacio, a ese rincón recorría los pliegues con una suave caricia y no podía evitar arquearme, al tener más contacto con su cuerpo note su erección, como si mi cuerpo hablará rozaba aún más su erección.

-Terry puedo tocarlo.- ¿De dónde había salido eso?, al momento de decirlo comencé a temblar. Me beso en los labios con una mira encendida.

-Claro que puedes yo soy tuyu. Comenzó a levantarse y comencé a ver la cosa más erótica de mi vida, ver vestido a Terrence era imponente pero ver como se desvestía era divino, al desabrochando los botones, mi corazón y respiración se agitaban, era como una escultura, al baja la bragueta comencé a tragar grueso, una erección que amenazaba con romper la tela que lo cubría, me señalo para que me acercara, sentada sobre mis rodillas a orilla de la cama, tomo mis manos y las llevo a la goma de los boxers y bajo lentamente, al caer, nada me había preparado para lo que veía era imponente y viril, me ruborizaba hasta la raíz del cabello, con manos vacilantes lo acaricie torpemente por los nervios, Terry soltó el aire que estaba reteniendo en un sonido de satisfacción, se sentía muy cálido y suave, lo acariciaba de arriba hacia abajo, lo vi cerrar los ojos, yo quería darle todo el placer que Terry me había dado y lo besé probé esa punta salada y fue lo más excitante que había hecho, él hizo gemido ronco, y lo bese de nuevo acariciándolo suave con la lengua, pero se sobresaltó, tal vez yo no lo hacía muy bien y tuve miedo.

-Querida, te deseo inmensamente y sé que hay muchas formas en las que puedo instruirte pero aún no es el momento.- Me beso arrebatado de nuevo brío, y me recostó en la cama me beso hasta dejar de respirar, bajo sus manos para acariciar mis muslos y comenzó adentrarse entre ellas, mi corazón se detenía.

-Ere mía, tu alma es mía, tienes que ser consiente que me lo estás entregando todo de nuevo.-Me miro con ternura y decisión, se deslizo en mi interior muy lentamente la sensación fue cálida y apabullante. Mis ojos se cerraban disfrutando de la sensación hasta que la barrera le imposible avanza más, lo sentía tensarse, por unos segundos y abrí mis ojos lentamente.

Su mirada era tranquila pero indescifrable.-Tranquila mi amor no voy a lastimarte respira hondo lo haré de un solo movimiento será mejor así.-De una embestida entro en mí y ahogue el grito mordiendo mi labio y sentí el sabor metálico de la sangra en boca.

-Tranquila mi amor solo será está única vez que dolerá lo prometo.- Me besaba con delicadeza, curando mi alma y la invasión a mi cuerpo por instinto mis caderas comenzaron un lento vaivén, me embestía lento y con precisión, acariciando todo a su paso, me sentía desfallecer me excitaba, me hacía hinchar el pecho de alegría. Mis jadeos comenzaban a retumbar por la habitación, Terry suspiraba a cada minuto, mis piernas lo abrazaron para fundirlo cada vez más adentro en mi alma, ahí era donde quería que perteneciera. Las embestidas aumentan de velocidad.

-¿Quieres que vaya más rápido, te gusta mi amor, dime que quieres?- Yo no podía hilar más de dos palabras. Tomo mi rostro con una mano.

-Mírame Candy, abre los ojos.-Hice lo que me pedía y me fundí en su mirada.-Te amo.-Dos sencillas palabras que prometían tanto que me daban tanto, lo bese de nuevo transmitiéndole todo el amor y pasión a sus labios.-Te amo Terry, más rápido, te necesito a ti.

Me beso de vuelta y me embestía deliciosamente aumentando el ritmo devorando mi cuello. El corazón estaba a punto de salirme del pecho, mis gemido aumentaban a segundos, el pulso se me aceleraba clavaba mis dedos en su espalda, las corrientes daban latigazos muchos más fuertes, desquiciantes. Y mi cuerpo se contrajo, el alma y el cuerpo se contrajeron gritando su nombre.

Con grito, Terry se derramo en mí y me beso la frente calmando nuestros cuerpos y respiraciones.

-Mía al fin, duerme ahora amor mío.-Me acurruco en su regazo, dormí como jamás lo había hecho con seguridad e invencible ante todo.

Al despertar Terry no estaba a mi lado era de madrugada aún pero se veían las estelas del alba que estaba a punto de aparecer. Había una luz en el pasillo que provenía del despacho. Terry estaba en la silla con las manos apoyadas en la cabeza. Con vaso y la licorera de lado.

-¿Terry?

-Candy por qué no me dijiste que eras virgen y que incluso tu marido no te había tocado.

 **Bueno ahora ya todas podemos respirar ¿No? Jajaja alguien tomo muchos sorbitos de agua fría para escribir esto, lo quise hacer sutil y erótico si alguien se encontró ofendida os pido disculpas, de verdad leo cada uno de sus comentarios, bueno y pues ya la espera acabo y están juntos o no?, de verdad me alegra tanto que esta historia llego a otra país, de verdad espero que sigas leyendo y que no tengas tantos problemas de traducción, planeo pasar mis historias a otros idiomas al terminarlas, chicas gracias por sus hermosos comentarios, y claro a quién no le gustaría encontrar un hombre con ese porte he intensidad.**

 **Bueno actualización el día miércoles nos leemos, besos .**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo XII**

 **Una asesina en casa**

Pronto debería escribir un montón de recordatorios solo para recordar todas las mentiras que tengo en cola, y las penitencias que me esperan.

Me miran con ojos tan gélidos como si lo de horas antes jamás hubiera ocurrido, sentía un escalofrió recorrerme entera pero de la peor manera.

-Responde Candice, ¿Qué me estás ocultando?

-Yo…

-No hay fotos de boda, no hay nada que indique tu presencia aquí y sin embargo te amo.

Eso me reanimaba un poco, él todavía me amaba era hora de sincerarme de sacar todos los demonios ocultos, tal vez si fuéramos una pareja normal, sería lo más común.

-Necesito una copa no puedo hacer esto sobria.

Cojo una licorera con un líquido ambarino y sirvo una copa, la bebo al instante y casi a la brevedad me recorre una llamarada de la boca hasta el estómago, hago gestos ante el sabor amargo y amaderado.

-Candy tú no bebes, deja eso ya.

Tomo la licorera y sé que Terry me mirara con reproche por mis pésimos modales, tomo un gran trago en realidad pudieron ser dos o tres.

-Sígueme tengo que sentarme y lleva la otra licorera vamos a necesitarla será una noche larga.

Niega con la cabeza y me sigue por el vestíbulo hasta la sala, prende la chimenea y nos sentamos.

-Bien por dónde empezar, como sabes tenemos tan poco tiempo de casados, fue algo fugaz y una boda al instante pero con la misma importancia, que una planeada de esas que son de manteles largos, pero todos tenemos pasado aunque tú no recuerdes el tuyo, estuvo comprometida antes pero no era la relación que todos deseamos yo estaba enamorada de la idea del amor, una noche antes de nuestra boda ese monstruo al cual yo amaba con toda esa idea del amor perfecto y perpetuo, me violo producto de una borrachera y una sobre dosis de alcohol, puedes violar a una persona con tan solo amedrentar su espíritu, antes de que lo consumara todo, yo tome una lámpara y termino inconsciente, todo mi mundo se derrumbó y él termino en la cárcel después de todo eso acabara jamás quise que un hombre me tocara hasta que llegaste tú con esa seguridad y dulzura, pero aquí tienes frente a ti a una asesina y una mentirosa, que puede destruir vidas.

-Candy ¿Estás loca, por qué dices que eres una asesina?

-Él murió en la cárcel y fue por mi culpa, destruyo lo que toco, voy hacerlo contigo también no lo entiendes.

La licorera estaba casi vacía y los ojos me escocían mis lágrimas salían sin quererlo, de esas donde sientes que no hay esperanza. Se acerca a mí y me da un abrazo no hace más que abrazarme fuerte y llora en mi hombro.

-Terry, mi amor estas llorando.

-Mí Ángel, he dudado de mi hermoso ángel, voy a vivir cada día para honrar el que me eligieras.

Mi cuerpo hormigueo y veo tan poco luz y sé que estoy a punto de caer en el sueño más profundo, ¿Cómo voy honrarte a ti mi amor?

La cabeza me palpita y siento la boca como un desierto, no puedo abrir los ojos, siento un calor en todo el cuerpo, al abrir los ojos Terry está a mi lado con esa sonrisa tan suya.

-Santa virgen de la papaya los sesos se me van a freír.

-Es para que no vuelvas a beber nunca más, para ser tu primera vez te comportaste como toda una princesa.

-¿Hay algo peor que esto?

-Claro, hoy la fiesta de mi padre.

-Estoy prefiriendo cualquier cosa antes que eso.

-Vamos ve a darte un baño que yo preparo el desayuno, tenemos que elegirte un vestido, también una cita al salón todos tienen que ver y admirar solo a mi bella esposa.

-Terry es demasiado lo más seguro es que yo nunca encaje en ese mundo.

-Mi mundo eres tú nunca lo olvides, jamás lo dudes.

Cada mansión era más grande que la anterior lujosa casas pero había una que despuntaba al final de todas aquellas, era como un castillo y por dentro rogaba que no sea la de la izquierda, por todos los dioses que no sea la izquierda.

-Lo es Candy, no tienes por qué estar nerviosa.

-¿Dije eso en voz alta?

Terry solo reía y estaciono el coche en un área privada a lado de unos coches que solo he visto en películas clásicas, yo no podía dejar el estado de tensión desde que salimos de casa, aunque saliera de una portada de revista o eso dijo Paulino, el simpático estilista que me había atendida. Un largo suspiro y trate de relajar mis hombros

-Veamos, amor, tienes que relajarte, ven aquí.

Me acerco a darle el beso que desde todo el camino llevaba deseando, pero él planeaba otra cosa y en un momento me encontraba ahorcajas sobre él.

-Me estoy muriendo por hacerte mía, no importa dónde ni la hora siempre te deseo y siempre será así.

 **Perdón por tardar tanto pero los confirmo que solo nos faltan 4 capítulos así que yo preparaba mis pañuelos y tengo una historia de una sola página muy divertida sobre no esto querido Terry, y rían tanto como yo**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo XIII**

 **Cruela chanel y acompañante**

-¡Aquí, has perdido completamente el juicio!

-Lo que necesitas es relajarte y yo simplemente no puedo resistirme a tu piel, al aroma de tu perfume.

Me da besos como plumas estando ahorcadas sobre él siento lo excitado que se encuentra, sentía que gotas de sudor frio me recorrían la espalda.

-Pero si no te siente cómoda cariño, podemos dejarlo para otro momento.-Me hace mirarlo a los ojos, quiero que siempre te sientas segura conmigo, eres mi esposa, mi amante para mí es un placer cuidarte y procurar todo de ti.

-Me sentiré más segura con tu olor en mi piel, Terry.-Me besa despacio pidiendo permiso a mi boca para la dulce invasión delineando mis labios con su lengua, con besos suaves por la comisuras, con replicaciones en las clavículas, con la yema de sus dedos, deslizándose por mis costillas, hasta llegar hasta mis caderas y aferrarse a mí y refrenarme contra sus caderas, me rompe las bragas se introduce lentamente, sé que estamos en un coche pero Terry puede ser apasionado y cuidadoso un verdadero amante.

Subimos unas escaleras en piedra caliza, subo la mirada por las enormes columnas de estilo victoriano, las luces de los candelabros ilumina el largo pasillo, parece un castillo, Versalles todo en un gusto exquisito, una alfombra larguísima, pinturas de eras pasadas es como estar dentro de un museo, mi vestido de corte princesa y seda se desliza como suspirando al ver tanto esplendor. Al llegar a las enormes puertas de cristal decorado con remaches en oro se encuentran los anfitriones de ésta fiesta demasiado pomposa. Mis queridos suegros pero hay una chica que los acompaña, me tenso y tomo el brazo de Terry con fuerza.

Me susurra despacio.-Estamos juntos en esto, poniendo a los reinos de rodillas no lo olvides.-Trato de asimilar la última frase, pero llegamos al final del pasillo.

-Terry querido has llegado, nuestro invitado de honor por fin ésta en casa.

-Terrence que alegría me da verte.-Una chica rubia eufórica corre a los brazos de Terry empujando y apartándome de su lado, su madrastra da una sonrisa fugaz o tal vez ha sido mi imaginación.

-Hola Susana, también me alegro de verte, ven te presento a la luz de mi vida, mi esposa, Candice.

Y ahí estamos dos pares de ojos escudriñándonos con la mirada, me da una sonrisa fingida, y yo le sonrió de vuelta, le doy la mano y ella clava sus uñas en mi palma y sonríe aún más.

-Hijos míos me alegro tanto de verlos, espero tener la alegría de su presencia más días pero en un ambiente más informal, ¿No lo crees Candy? –Los modales del Padre de Terry siempre son correctos y pertinentes.

La verdad no logro concentrarme en nada en ésta casa y en éste ambiente siento que todos están tan perspicaces y siento que muchos pares de ojos me siguen, en especial los de esa rubia.

Habla con unas mujeres sobre desfiles, partidos de polo y fue ahí donde casi sufro un desmayo al saber que Terry pertenecía a la realeza era el heredero aún gran título. Siento que cada vez navego directamente al precipicio y sé que nadie estará a salvo de ésta tragedia.

Una suave música resuena por éste palacio, y dentro del tumulto y trajes de Frac y vestidos de perlas, Terry se abre paso para darme la más hermosa sonrisa.

-Creo que me has abandonado por la aristocracia, y he venido a reclamar mi baile princesa.-Me siento como Ana Karenina en una de esas historias de época.

Nos movemos como en una suave cortina puedo ver como la luz refleja los cristales de mi vestido verde jade y me siento como una princesa, Terry me gira por los aires, besa mi frente y me susurra palabras dulces al oído.

-Ahora entiendo la frase sobre tú propio reino, ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho?

-No soy el único con secretos difíciles de asimilar, además es algo que jamás me ha agrado en mi vida, solo soy un hombre y soy todo tuyo Candy.

-Yo jamás podría pertenecer ni encajar en un mundo como éste.

-Acaso no lo ves cariño, eres la única joya real entre toda ésta falsedad. Pero mejor pensemos en nosotros no te sientes incomoda, pero como he pensado en todo una mucama espera en el tocador para entregarte unas bragas que he tomado del cajón antes de salir.

-¿Así que has pensado en todo?

-Un buen amante y que se preocupa por su amante se anticipa a todo.-La música cesa y me retiro a ponerme ese par de nuevas bragas. El baño es tan delicado y perfecto y mucho más grande de lo que solía ser mi departamento. Salgo a tomar un poco de aire y a disfrutar de la brisa fresca y disfrutar de los preciosos jardines y del olor de las rosas en flor, de la terraza más hermosa la luna refleja el pequeño rocío de las rosas como perlas de plata.

-Hola, ¿Candice verdad?-La chica rubia ésta a mi lado con una copa en la mano y mirándome de cerca fue como un gato, que se acercó sigilosamente y no me gusta nada.

-Así Susana, ¿Se te ofrece algo?

-Nada en realidad me intriga conocer a la poca cosa con la que se ha conformado Terry, me fui unos meses y se perdió totalmente.

-¿Quién te ha dado el derecho de considerarme poca cosa? Para Terry o cualquiera.

Se me acerca, demasiado y yo me aparto al instante.

-Hueles a sexo, eres una perra, de esas que dejara tirada, ahora que llegado vas a conocerme realmente no sabes lo que te espera querida.

-Aléjate de nosotros.

-Tienes miedo poca cosa, escúchame bien eres una arribista, una vulgar perra con la que pasar el rato.

La sangre me comienza arder en las venas y la ira va fluyendo por todo mi cuerpo y la abofeteo lo más fuerte para descargar todo mi coraje, mi palma arde y su mejilla y se torna de un color rojo poco a poco. Comienza a llorar y gimotear y no entiendo nada.

-¡Eres una salvaje!, ¿Cómo te atreves tan siquiera haber pensado en tocar a mi sobrina?

Cruela chanel, ésta hecha una furia y me mira con reproche y Susana se refugia en sus brazos.

-Tú no eres nada, eras solo invitada por cortesía, pero jamás volverás a entrar a mi casa

-Tenga por seguro que nunca volveré a pisar una casa con gente tan despreciable como usted y su sobrina.

-Candy. ¿Qué pasa aquí?

-Terry quiero que te lleves a ésta mujer de esta casa, ataco a mi Susana sin razón alguna, es una salvaje que no sabe comportarse en sociedad.

Terry me mira sin entender nada buscando una explicación en mis ojos.

-Es ella la que me ha ofendido yo solo me he defendido, ella es la que no sabe respetar los límites de nada.

-Yo jamás haría eso Candy solo quería conocerte pero solo te dije que Terry y yo fuimos prometidos y que me alegraba de que encontrara alguien digno de él, fuiste tú quien me ataco por celos.-Alguien anóteme intento de asesinato a mi lista, ésta mujer es el colmo del cinismo, quiero desaparecer y no volver a ver a nadie de ésta casa jamás.

-Hijo, es mejor que tú y tu mujer descansen ha sido una noche difícil, hablaremos otro día. Que pasen buena noche hijos míos y espero verlos pronto-Richard nos da una mirada conciliadora y Terry me toma del brazo y salimos de aquel castillo de pretensiones en silencio.

 **Chicas disculpen por tardar pero espero que sigan conmigo, y en todos los proyectos que vengan, para todas las lectoras nuevas me gustaría saber mucho su opinión siempre me alegra saber cómo mejorar en ésta historia, para las chicas que leyeron "Por todo el whisky de la ciudad y el pequeño héroe acosador" una disculpe olvide editar y decir que ésta era una historia de una página una historia sin continuación y divertida en recompensar por tardar tanto en subir el capítulo de "filtrando memorias", pero como les ha gustado intentaré escribir un capítulo más por ustedes pero solo eso, ya que tengo más historias que terminar un beso enorme y espero sus comentarios, abrazos.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo XIV**

 **Descubriendo un hogar.**

El auto todo estaba en un silencio sepulcral, Terry no había dicho ni una palabra y yo me sentía como un gatito indefenso, me quite los tacones y me enrosque en el asiento copiloto, una música muy suave resonaba en el coche pero era bastante caótica para el momento de tensión, lo observaba a segundos, notaba su postura erguida más no tensa y sus manos iban relajadas sobre el volante, era un buena señal, llegamos a nuestro edificio, aparco el coche y yo lo reseguía con la mirada. Abrió mi puerta.

-Ven Candy estás cansada, ha sido un largo día ya hablaremos en la cama.-Me tomo en brazos y nos dirigió al elevador.

-¿Puedes apretar el botón por mí?-Solo asentí en silencio, me acurruque en sus brazos solo en silencio escuchando el compás de su respiración. Al llegar a la habitación mis pies tocaron el suelo.

-Voy a quitarme el traje y vuelvo enseguida.-Me senté sobre la cama sin saber que decir tal vez, Terry iba a prepararse para tomar aire y decirme todas las estupideces que había hecho en el día, pero esa chica me había sacado mis casillas, yo jamás había abofeteado a nadie, pero siento que ella era un peligro, no por mí sino para Terrence había algo en sus ojos que reflejaban una maldad y resentimientos profundos y ahora yo era el enemigo.

-Candy ven aquí.-Salí de mis propias cavilaciones y me acerque a Terry a un con el asombroso vestido encima, me hizo darme la vuelta, sobo mis hombros y mi respiración ahogada salió, desabrocho cada uno de los botones y sin algún morbo solo con admiración o así lo sentía yo, el vestido caía al suelo y yo solo llevaba un conjunto de encaje blanco que casi se perdía con el color de mi piel quería cubrirme, pero desabrocho el sostén y bajo las bragas lentamente solo acariciando mis piernas al paso de la prenda.

-Ya está, eres mi ángel, quiero que siempre duermas así, porque solo en ésta habitación somos sinceros el uno con el otro.

-Yo lo siento mucho Terry, no me comporte a la altura y te avergoncé.-Una lagrima resbalaba por mi mejilla acompañado de un estremecimiento. Su abrazó llego al instante, reconfortante y lleno de ternura.

-Jamás vuelvas a decir eso, tú estás mucho más que todos aquellos aristócratas sin escrúpulos hoy lo he comprobado, ven tenemos mucho de qué hablar está noche.

Me recostó en la cama y me tapo con las mantas, al entrar en la cama sentí su calor, veía su rostro perfilado como el marfil con la poca luz que entraba por los grandes ventanales de cristal.

-Hoy tenido muchos más recuerdos, es como si las piezas poco a poco se van acomodando he recordado, con toda claridad mi infancia, he recordado a una mujer especial en mi vida, pero también he recordado y el orgullo hacía ella.

-Te refieres a Susana ¿Verdad?

-Es verdad que he tenido recuerdos sobre ella, pero no la mujer de la que te hablo es.-Dio un respiro hondo y continuó- mi madre, una mujer muy hermosa, recordé como fue rechazada por mi padre y por toda esa sociedad que me produce mucho asco, con eso han venido recuerdos vagos de un encuentro pero creo que no salió muy bien, he recordado mi trabajo y un gran amigo que he tenido de toda la vida ya te lo presentaré, se ha sorprendido mucho cuando le dije que me había casado, dice que no existía mujer que pudiera llenar al gran y arrogante caballero inglés, pero eso ha cambiado. Pero no he recordado nuestra historia es de las pocas piezas que faltan para completar todo mi pasado.

-El pasado puede doler mucho Terry, tengo miedo de él de perderte.

-¿Perderme? Candy mi amor, no te he demostrado ya que soy tuyo en cuerpo, mente y alma. He recobrado la mayoría de mis recuerdos sobre quien soy, pero no había un ángel antes en mi camino y eso es lo que tú eres ahora en mí vida.

Cada día que pasaba Terry recobraba sus recuerdos, su manera de ser, su esencia, los remordimientos día a día no me dejaban dormir, en las noches me despertaba con pesadillas, me daba miedo presentarlo con mi familia y huía de cualquier plan que quisiera llevar acabo, Annie nos visitó una vez pero al igual que yo evitaba las preguntabas incomodas, los días pasaban y yo me sentía dentro de un reloj de arena donde cada día era un granito y éste al final iba a sepultarme cuando, él recobrara todos sus recuerdos, y él accidente, poco a poco Terry regreso a su rutina en la empresa y yo me maravillaba con cada faceta suya, aunque a veces me hiciera rabiar, era voluntarioso y no pedía nada todo era un orden aunque no lo quisiera, pero conmigo era la persona diferente, dulce, cuidadoso, me hablaba de amor como si nuestro amor fuera épico, de esas novelas que yo había leído en la preparatoria, me trataba como una mujer, como su amante que cuidaba como el cristal.

Poco a poco también regrese a mi rutina de trabajo porque vamos parece que en estos meses me había ganado la lotería y vivía como princesa, pero esa no era yo, y sabía que con mi profesión podía sostenerme, aunque Terry no me dejaba aportar gran cosa así que la mayoría de mis ingresos se iban a una cuenta de ahorros, los días pasaban como paginas encantadas dónde me sentía la mujer más feliz, ocho meses dónde por fin había encontrado mi hogar.

Un timbre me saco de mi trabajo de limpiar los lentes de mi cámara, el abrir la puerta me encontré a la persona menos esperada.

-¿Se encuentra Terrence en casa?

-No señora, vuelve regularmente en la noche.-Cruela Chanel me veía como si fuera un bicho que daría mucha satisfacción de aplastar.- ¿Le gustaría pasar?

-No quiero interrumpir querida, sé que pasamos por un altercado pero somos familia.

-Sí no le importa no quiero volver a mencionar ese incidente.-Se sentó de inmediato en la sala con toda la confianza.

-¿Puede ofrecerle un té o café?

-Puedes decirle a tu ama de llaves que me apetece solo agua caliente, miel y limón.

-Bueno aquí no hay nada de eso, pero yo voy a traerlo ahora vuelvo.

Ella seguía mi andar, y mi manera de servir su tasa, trataba de recordar algún protocolo que hubiera visto en alguna película pero nada venía a mi cabeza.

-Gracias querida, ¿Todo esto es tuyo?

-Así es soy una fotógrafa profesional.

-¿Y eso te da para vivir?

Está mujer estaba por ponerme los nervios de punta.-Modestamente pero sí lo hace.

-Buena es una fortuna que tengas a Terryto.- me dio una palmadita en las rodillas y sonreía de una manera que me helaba.

-Bueno a que debo el placer de su visita señora.

-He venido a traer está invitación para un picnic, que se da en beneficio a una de mis fundaciones.

-¿Usted hace eso?-Me costaba creerlo, que una mujer así pudiera ayudar a gente necesitada.

-Claro es deber de una dama de sociedad ayudar a la caridad, y a esa pobre gente, es éste sábado espero poder contar con ustedes.

-Claro pero no se hubiera molestado, con una simple llamada hubiese bastado.-Me extendía un sobre crema con relieves con el escudo de la familia de Terrence.

-Pero que cosas dices niñas, tienes mucho que aprender para todo hay un protocolo, espero que llegues aprenderlo.-Se levantó, pero eso ultimo me sonaba a una doble intención y su presencia de verdad me daba miedo sentía que nada bueno podría venir de ella.

 **Bueno muchas gracias por seguir aquí conmigo a pesar de tardar un poco, quiero aclarar unos puntos.**

 **1.-Bueno como ven Terry poco a poco va recuperando sus recuerdos y su personalidad característica.**

 **2.-Siempre recalque que ésta Candy es un poco más atrevida, pero con un gran corazón y aún falta mucho más para ver todo su carácter.**

 **3.-Iban hacer solo 15 capítulos pero he sentido que la historia se perdería de mucho al acortarla tanto, así que serán tal vez 20 capítulos pero algo si les digo antes de terminar el mes acabaré la historia así que actualizaré un poco más rápido.**

 **4.-Para las chicas que me dicen que los capítulos son un poco cortos en ocasiones es que hay día en que él capitulo me sale solo así tengo la visión de la historia pero todo sale en el momento. Paciencia por favor**

 **5.-Si alguien se ha ofendido por las escenas eróticas les pido una gran disculpa, no creo que la historia quiera asemejarse a 50 sombras o algo así, pero Terry es una persona apasionada, pero sin rayar en lo vulgar él es un amante que cuida y protege a su amada.**

 **Bueno no me resta más que agradecer a cada una y decirles que leo siempre todos sus comentarios cada uno de ellos, algunos me hacen reír mucho, y estoy feliz de que mi historia llegue a otros países, un saludo para esa chica de Francia, gracias por leerme, a todas ustedes gracias hacen que día a día quiera escribir mejor, les mando un abrazo y nos leemos pronto.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo XVI**

 **Las brujas de Versalles.**

Giraba la pequeña tarjeta en mis manos con muchísimas ganas de arrojarla por la chimenea, esta no era una invitación a un almuerzo, era la entrada a un problema, tenía miedo, a lo que pudiera pasar yo amaba, mucho Terry pero no pertenecía a su mundo, ni a su vida, mi reloj cada vez avanzaba más, en algún momento todo se haría tan claro como el cristal y mis mentiras y mi amor iban a sacarme por la puerta y de la vida de Terrence.

-Candy, Cariño estoy en casa. ¡Vaya que tenemos aquí!, ha salido el sol y ya es de noche. Se te ha iluminado esa carita y esas pecas se han encendido como focos de navidad.

-Terry eres un tonto, no quiero hablarte.-Me voy molesta en dirección al estudio para revisar mis cámaras.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas pecas?

-Me llamo CANDY, ¡Candy!

-Vamos mi amor no éste molesta sé que estas muy feliz de verme ¿Acaso no es así?-Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me dio un beso que robaba mi aliento y un pedacito de mi alma.

-Eso no es justo, con un beso no puedes arreglar todo.

-¿Ah no?-¡AHHH! Terry ¿Qué haces?-Me carga como un bulto corriendo a la habitación, me coloca en la cama con las manos sobre la cabeza, va deslizando solo con un pequeño roce sus labios por mi cuello, su barba apenas perceptible, me hace gemir quedamente.

-Terry la cena, va enfriarse y yo…-Besos más, besos húmedos por mis clavículas va soplando los restos de sus besos y yo trago grueso.-Tengo algo que decirte.

-Será más tarde querida, ahora, quiero escuchar mi nombre una y otra vez.

-Mi amor, tu madrasta vino hoy.-De repente el repertorio de besos cesa.

Se reincorpora se afloja la corbata y exhala.

-Bueno dispara ahora las malas noticias

-No has invitado a tu casa a un almuerzo.

-No.

-¿No iremos? Pero aún ni has escuchado porque es el evento.

-No me interesa, recuerdo que todos sus eventos solo es un invento para el cotilleo de la alta aristocracia inglesa, no me interesa en lo más mínimo asistir.

-Pero ella dijo, que es para caridad, para ayudar a la gente podríamos dar un donativo, además visitar a tu padre.

-Tampoco me interesa verlo tampoco, Candy mi amor con los días los recuerdos se hacen más claro, quiere recuperar el tiempo perdido pero ya es tarde.

-¿Tú jamás das segundas oportunidades verdad?

-Nunca.

-Ni siquiera por tus padres lo harías.

-No Candy, no insistas en esos temas.

-Me gustaría ir, ayudar, podría hacer una exposición a beneficio sé que no soy tan buena, pero me gustaría ayudar, además tu padre parece siempre muy amable con nosotros.

-Candy, iremos solo por tu deseo de ayudar porque me tocas cada vez que me ves con esos ojos, pero en próximas ocasiones no insistas en el tema de mis padres ¿Está bien?

Asiento cabizbaja porque hay lugares en los que nunca podré llegar y Terry nunca podría perdonarme.-Mi vida, a ti te doy el mundo y mi alma, pero hay cosas que no sé pueden borrar, lo entiendes, ellos jamás hicieron nada porque me acercara a ellos, pero contigo por fin me siento en paz, no siento que estar en busca de su cariño, me siento completo.-Besa mi frente, y yo siento que he renacido.-Vamos cielo, probemos esa maravillosa cena que esto famélico por llegar al postre.-Me guiña un ojo y con su sonrisa ladeada me hace brillar el mundo.

Ahora tengo un nuevo conjunto de Dolce, que me hace sentir incomoda de vestir cosas así, simplemente no es para mí es un color perla en un modelo sencillo estilo línea A y un sombrero de ala ancha en un mismo perla, un nuevo recuerdo que Terry recupero, era que tenía una asistente personal que hacia sus compras, ese mi amor que no se daba el tiempo para elegir una camisa tenía su tiempo contado, pero me desde que llego a mi vida, compartíamos un hogar, amor y una vida.

Realmente no sé porque todas las mujeres usan sombrero, si ni siquiera hoy ha salido el sol. Veo un desfile de perlas y sonrisas falsas, mesas de banquetes adornadas exquisitamente, música de un cuarteto con un piano de cola que ayuda amenizar el almuerzo que para mí podría pasar por una cena de gala.

Terry saluda a muchas personas y yo decido ir a tocador para disipar la mente y alejarme de todos. Camino admirando más a detalle las hermosas columnas estatuas que adornan el jardín hasta el camino de éste palacio.

-Cuidado gatita.-Tropiezo con alguien y caigo casi de rodillas al suelo unos brazos me sostienen.

-Yo de verdad lo siento, iba distraída, muchas gracias.

-De nada gatita, ¿Cómo te llamas?, jamás te había visto antes.-Un joven de gran altura me mira sorprendido tiene el cabello castaño bastante largo, pero viste un traje que le da el acento de algún modelo italiano tiene unos ojos ambarinos y me sonríe con demasiada cercanía.

-Yo soy…

-Candy mi amor, habías tardado tanto que he venido a buscarte.

Terry me toma posesivamente de la cintura y la mirada del chico corre directamente a mi mano y da una sonrisa ladeada con algo de fastidio.

-Hola Grandchester, hace tiempo que no se te veía por aquí, tampoco a ésta bella dama.

-Cornwall, lo sé, pero me es grato presentarte a mi hermosa, mi esposa, Candice.

-Es todo un placer.-Besa mi mano como un modales elegantes y yo me siento incomoda por la mirada de Terry y como aprieta a un más la cintura.

-Buenos nos retiramos, hasta luego Cornwall.

-Grandchester.-Hace una reverencia con la cabeza y siento que cada vez que estoy en este lugar siento que estoy en otra época.

-Candy ve al tocador, nos vemos en el jardín, para irnos quiero irme ya mismo.

Presiento que nada bueno se precipita Terry decía las palabras muy tenso, voy al tocador lo más aprisa. Tardo 10 minutos y unas pequeñas gotas empiezan a caer creo que éste almuerzo ha quedado formalmente cancelado, camino más rápido al jardín privado, para salir lo más rápido de aquí antes de que comience la lluvia.

Los muros de arbustos no me dejan ver a Terry pero al caminar, veo a una chica rubia de rodillas y a él de espaldas su mano sostiene su cabeza y yo no lo puedo creer.

-Terry.-Apenas su nombre sale de mi boca como un susurro y gruesas lágrimas recorren mi cara.

-¡Candy espera no es lo que imaginas!

Una lluvia torrencial cae en éste palacio dónde solo hay infelicidad y corro lo más aprisa cayendo en el camino y sangrándome las rodillas, con el alma y la vida en el suelo.

 **Hola chicas creo que todas hemos quedado sorprendidas que ha pasado ahora, nadie entiende nada, bueno lo que puedo decirles es que el siguiente capítulo tendremos una versión de Terry vistazos ahora desde su perspectiva y a lo largo de los últimos capítulos, aun no estoy muy segura si serán 20 o un poco más, pero habrá un epilogo, además falta que aparezcan más personajes pero solo nos queda pocas semanas para ésta historia, para las chicas que pregunta si el amigo de toda la vida de Terry es Albert están en lo correcto y jugara un papel muy importante en la historia, preparen sus pañuelos para el próximo capítulo chicas, espero sus comentarios y por favor si les gusta la historia compártanla un abrazo enorme.**


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPITULO XVI**

 **Un rival que no existía**

Yo jamás le había tomado tanta importancia a una mujer, los recuerdos cada vez se hacían claro la niebla que había sobre ellos desaparecía, pero con Candy todo era diferente, era como un ángel un oasis algo que era fácil engancharse y enamorarse, era única un auténtico ángel, que barría con todo paso, daba todo solo así sin una doble intención aunque a veces era renuente siempre sentía que era un misterio que no se terminaba de resolver de todo.

Ésta fiesta cada vez era peor y ver al Elegante dónde muchas ocasiones nos disputamos el favor de alguna dama, pero con Candy no podía ser ella era mía, no podría compartirla con nadie nunca era ella lo único en lo que me hacía aferrarme a la vida, a la felicidad.

Trataba de despejar mi mente, solo visualizaba sentarme frente a la chimenea con Candy en mis brazos, últimamente aunque ella no lo supiera la notaba extrañaba, a veces feliz y otras sin encontrarse a ella misma y tenía un ligera sospecha de que crecía algo dentro de ella.

-¿Por qué es tan solo Terrence? ¿Acaso te has aburrido de tu torpe esposa?

-Susana largo de aquí de verdad no tengo más paciencia de aguantar más gente de tú tipo.

-Vamos, no recuerdas lo bien que la pasábamos juntos, puedo contarte cuantas habitaciones utilizamos en tu casa.

-Susana estoy felizmente casado punto. Y me es tan grato no recordar nada de lo que pasamos tú y yo.

Comienza a pasar sus manos por mi pecho y el tacto mi hace sentir incomodo, no por estar con una mujer, había una sensación de peligro estando cerca de ella, pasa sus manos por la cinturilla de mis pantalones y es un momento de un alto.

-¡Basta Susana me repugnas tú, y toda ésta gente!

Y en un segundo ésta de rodillas bajando la bragueta de mis pantalones y tratando de acercar su cara.

-Terry…Esa voz…Candy.

Trato empujar a esa cualquiera y subir mi bragueta, pero me retiene con sus brazos y no quiero ser brusco con ella, la empujo y cae al suelo.

-Candy no es lo que piensas.-No creo que pueda escucharme corre muy lejos la veo caerse a lo lejos haciéndose muy pequeña y un dolor de cabeza casi insoportable viene a mí, el dolor me ciega y siento el cuerpo ligero, siento la lluvia empapar toda mi ropa y el sonido de mi cabeza al golpear el suelo.

-Hijo, ¡Despierta dios mío, Terry no cierres los ojos!

-Señorita, por favor reacciona, no cierre los ojos.

Un par de ojos celestes me retienen la mirada, me sostiene en sus brazos y trato con la fuerza que me queda levantarme.

-Tienes que ir a un hospital, tienen que revisarle esas heridas.

-¡No!, por favor solo quiero ir…-Me siento tonta no puedo ir a casa, no con lo que vi hoy Terry me ha engañado su amor no era infinito no hay esperanza no hay nada ya.

-¿Eres Candy no es así?

-Sí soy yo, ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

-Eres la Candy de Terry, ¿No es así?

-Yo no soy de nadie y menos algo de Terrence.

-Bueno tengo una idea, una es que no podemos seguir en ésta lluvia, soy Albert mejor amigo de Terry, podemos ir a mi casa para que pueda revisarte esas heridas te parece bien.

Trato de encontrar alguna doble intención en sus ojos celestes pero solo hay amabilidad y una cálida sonrisa, si es amigo de Terry no puede pasarme nada, y yo no quiero volver a verle jamás.

-Me parece una buena idea muchas gracias.

Conduce tranquilo en un coche de gran lujo cada par de minutos me sonríe tiernamente, sé que nota las lágrimas que resbalan cada que pasan los minutos, me siento rota, sin un hogar siento que se han llevado una parte de mi alma.

Su casa es muy bonita es como si entraras a un bosque llena de naturaleza y rodeada de amplios ventanales, mucha vegetación.

-Tú casa es muy linda.-Lo digo en verdad y con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias, pero ven entra.-Me siento en un sillón de mimbre muy sofisticado, su casa da una tranquilidad en un instante a pesar de que afuera se cae el cielo y mi mundo.

Se pone de rodillas a mí con una bandeja de agua toallas y una cesta de frascos.

-Vamos a ver, no es tan grave pero me temo que tendrás algún dolor el día de mañana.-Sé que esto lo dice con mucho más significado de las simple heridas que el percibe.

Limpia con cuidado mientras yo hago pequeños quejidos de dolor.

-Ya está, tienes que cambiarte de ropa.

-Yo no puedo volver a casa.

-Lo sé Candy, ven conmigo.-Toma mi mano y me siento tranquila en un instinto de paz como un hermano protector.

Una habitación en tono pasteles y azul con muebles decorados en dorado realmente bellos y muy femeninos. Dos puertas blancas muy grandes ante mí y hay muchos vestidos, trajes, vestido de fiesta y muchas cajas muy hermosas.

-Son hermosos.

-Eran de mi madre Candy, no tengo algo más puedes tomar lo que mejor te acomode, puedes quedarte hasta que pase la lluvia, te llevaré un hotel para que estés más cómoda.

-De verdad te agradezco todo lo que estás haciendo por mí sin conocerme.-Le doy la mejor sonrisa que puedo aunque se me éste rompiendo el alma, supongo que alguien siempre está para tenderte la mano.

Tomo un vestido perla con pequeñas flores rosas muy sutil, un vestido de verano con un cárdigan rosa y unos zapatos bajos que fortuna son de mi talla, escurro mi ropa lo mejor que puedo y la dejo sobre la cama para encontrarme con el amigo de Terry.

-Hola.-Se sorprende al verme, y tarda en responderme.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te molesta que tomara éste vestido?, puedo irme a cambiarme.-Trato de decir esto lo más rápido que puedo no quiero molestarlo.

-No es eso, es que me recuerdas mucho a mi madre, o lo que puedo recordar de ella en especial con ese vestido.

-Sí es tan especial no puedo tomarlo me cambiare.- le sonrío y le habló quedamente.

-No te preocupes, te queda muy lindo, puedes quedarte con él, creo que eres como ella, le gustaría que alguien como tú lo tuviera.

Mientras la lluvia pasa, él prepara dos tazas de café y hablamos sobre su madre, que murió siendo muy joven de lo mucho que ha viajado, de cualquier cosa que distraiga mi mente.

-De verdad que nunca pensé que Terry, pudiera enamorarse y mucho menos casarse.

-Eso poco importa ya.-Y las lágrimas comienzan a salir y las limpio al instante.

-Estoy seguro que esto es un mal entendido, él no volvería con Susana, Terry no dan segundas oportunidades.

-Ellos estaban juntos ¿verdad?

Lo siento rehuir mi mirada como si no notara la bomba que arrojo con sus palabras y que ahora no puede sostener en las manos.

-No quiero mentirte Candy, ellos estuvieron a punto de comprometerse pero por fortuna Terrence recapacito sobre cómo era Susana, ella no era para él, en realidad para ningún hombre y no quiero juzgarla.

-Ya no quiero hablar de esto.

-Te entiendo, te llevaré a un hotel, creo que debes descansar mañana yo pasaré por ti y hablaremos, tienes que enfrentar esto Candy, sé que eres muy valiente puedo verlo.-Me sonríe con la sonrisa más cálida y afectuosa una mirada que puede curar almas o noches de tristeza como ésta.

En el camino al hotel y al abandonar esa casa de tranquilidad, los recuerdos comienzan aparecer, no puedo evitar llorar y sentir que alma se va partiendo, me lleva a un lindo hotel muy elegante. Me deja frente a mi habitación.

-He dado instrucciones para que mañana puedas ir a la tienda del hotel a elegir lo que necesites, todo quedará a mi cuenta, no debes preocuparte por nada yo vendré mañana para saber cómo estás.

-Muchas gracias yo no tengo como agradecerte todo lo que haces. –Gruesas lágrimas caen y siento que ésta será la más larga noche de todas.

-Llámame Albert, confía en mí todo se verá mejor por la mañana, no llores más o estás simpáticas pecas van a borrarse.

Yo rio por su broma y por tratar de hacer que me sienta mejor.-Así está mejor, recuerda, eres más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras…

 **Ufff que capitulo esto cada vez se pone mejor, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, leo cada uno de ellos, jajaja a mí también me dio risa eso de que le estaban cosiendo el pantalón a Terry, espero sus comentario y si les gusta la historia compártanla, muchos abrazos a todas y gracias por seguir conmigo capitulo a capitulo.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo XVII**

 **Un príncipe de escocia.**

Despertaba asustada cada dos por tres, empapada en sudor, con sombras que sentía que se posaban a los pies de mi cama, ya no había más lagrimas que llorar, justo cuando todo parece acomodarse en tu vida, viene al destino y dice, ¡Vamos chica, ¿Creías que todo sería tan fácil ?! Y sin más te da una patada y te vas de bruces sin poder darte una mano.

Pequeños rayos se filtraban por el suelo a través del grueso cortinaje, supongo que sería pasada las once de la mañana, casi al amanecer había podido conciliar el sueño-El sonido del teléfono me hizo reincorporarme de inmediato.

-Diga.-Candy que bueno que ya te encuentro despierta. ¿Has bajado ya a la tienda para escoger un poco de ropa?

-¿Albert?.-Creo que alguien se le han pegado las sabanas, estoy en el lobby Candy, necesitamos hablar esperare aquí, enviare un cambio de ropa a tu habitación.-Y la llamada se cortó, no sabía que podía decir pero sin duda Albert, podría darte la noticia de un cáncer terminal y haría que pareciera que no es el fin de mundo.

Después de un buen atinado cambio de ropa, me encontraba a unos pasos de un hombre a espaldas, que leía el periódico, el corazón me dio un vuelco.

-Hola Albert.-Una sonrisa tan dulce se dibujó en su rostro.

-Te ves hermosa ésta mañana Candy.

Me ruborice al instante, él lo notaba y solo reía por lo bajo.

Al sentarnos todo el ambiente se tornó serio un camarero depositaba una taza de café humeante frente a mí.

-Candy hay algo que tengo que decirte.

-Claro dime.-A sentía mientras tomaba la taza caliente entre mis manos.

-Primero quiero preguntarte, ¿Qué fue lo que en realidad paso ayer?

Un sabor amargo subía por mi garganta y creo que mis pupilas comenzaban a dilatarse.

-A tú amigo, le gustan que le escaneen los pantalones para buscarles pelusas o que se yo.

Albert casi escupe su zumo de naranja. Sus ojos brillan divertidos

-Princesa eres una joya sin duda alguna.-Yo me ruborizo hasta la raíz del cabello y en realidad no lo comprendo

Yo comienzo a reír y lo contagio al instante y ahí estamos solo los dos riendo como si mi futuro y mis penas dejaran de asfixiarme.

Albert toma mi mano y me mira directamente a los ojos.

-Candy hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirte, y quiero que sepas qué pase lo que pase yo estaré contigo, quiero que lo tengas presente.

-Gracias Albert, por favor continua esta conversación está dándome espasmos.-Y en realidad era así comenzaba a hiperventilar y sabía que lo que se avecinaba no era nada bueno.

-Terrence está en el hospital desde anoche.

Gruesas lágrimas comienzan a salir de mis ojos y me veo incapaz de guardar o disimular mi dolor, soy un torbellino de emociones desde hace unos días.

-¿Le ha pasado algo grave?, tengo que verlo Albert necesito estar con él no importa lo que ha pasado, necesito estar cerca.

Toma mi mano de nuevo suavemente y da un ligero apretón para que vuelva en sí.

-Candy…él lo sabe todo ya, sus recuerdos han vuelto del todo…

Y la taza se cae haciendo un estruendo.

Bueno sé que quieren matarme otras han pensado que he resucitado, he extrañado horrores escribir, meses desde la ultimo capitulo, pero entre en una etapa muy difícil emocionalmente hablando, pero por fin como toda tormenta siempre llega la calma y bueno todo ha sido un nuevo comienzo, quiero agradecer a las personas que leen esto y que siguen aún conmigo, he prometido terminar ésta historia la primera o segunda semana de mayo para continuar con "Los sueños que construimos" y un sinfín de historias que tengo en puerta, gracias por su apoyo desde que inició éste proyecto.

A.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo XVIII**

 **Un ángel en medio de la desesperanza**

La sensación indescriptible de ir levitando mientras daba pasos vacilantes por el pasillo del hospital, no sabía que me esperaba dentro de esa habitación, sabía que quería verme pero solo había dos posibilidades, estaba a punto de recibir mi primera notificación para la corte, o solo tal vez Terry podría perdonarme, pero en cuanto más lo pensaba es como si pidiera que se abrieran los cielos.

Escuchaba susurros tras la puerta, Albert había decido entrar primero, para anunciarme y tantear el terreno, sentía que estaba a unos segundos de subir a un estrado.

-Solo has que entre Albert, tengo que verla.

-Tienes que ser comprensible con ella amigo, esa chica realmente te ama.

-Dije que la hagas pasar, no necesito toda esta charla sin sentido.-Al escuchar eso comenzaba a tragar grueso.

-Como digas, pero solo te diré algo y espero no te ofendas ya que te considero un hermano, estaré de su lado, lo siento pero tiene que ser así.

-¿Estás loco?, tú de su lado, acaso te ha engatusado a ti también, es más no lo digas sé que es así.

-Terrence es mejor que cierres la boca de una buena vez, o dirás algo más de lo que te vas arrepentir toda tu vida.

No podía soportarlo más, tenía que enfrentar esto, sabía que un cuento de hadas no podía durar para siempre, absolutamente nadie podía creer en los felices para siempre y la dura realidad había venido a golpear así sin más.

Decido entrar y veo a los dos sorprenderse, Albert tenía argumentos encontrados y pareciera que se debatía para decir algo adecuado.

-No Terrence, no he engatusado a nadie, estoy aquí para enfrentar lo que he hecho.

-Vaya, que tienes agallas, supongo que eres una profesional en esto.

-Si solo vas a insultarme, te dejare mi dirección y puedes enviarme ahí la demanda o lo que quieras cobrarme, ¿Es eso lo qué quieres no?

-Albert déjanos solos.-él se limita a solo mirar sus zapatos, toma un largo suspiro y camina hacia mi dirección al pasar a mi lado me dice muy bajo.- Candy estaré a fuera, no estás sola en esto recuérdalo.

Un silencio sepulcral, y un ambiente tenso, nos rodea solo hace falta una pequeña chispa para que todo arda en llamas y sé que no habrá sobrevivientes. Yo sola había lastimado a lo que más había amado en esta vida.

-Te he concedido escucharte, quiero entender, como es que decidiste que era una buena idea deshacer mi vida, solo para tu beneficio.

-No es así como han pasado las cosas y lo sabes bien.

-No, en realidad no lo sé ilumíname por favor.-Cada palabra que decía se encontraba cargada de reproche, coraje y orgullo.

-Está bien te contare todo, pero sé que no me perdonaras, sabes no te culpo yo tampoco lo haría. Bien, yo solo conducía y lo sé fui irresponsable y tonta, tuve miedo, cuando vi toda esa sangre, tenía esos anillos, porque mi hermana iba a casarse fueron una excusa viable en ese momento, después lo reconozco se me salió de las manos.

-Que pensante que podría tener sesenta años y tú simplemente nunca me dirías la verdad.-Sus palabras estaban cargadas del peor sentimiento que Terry podría tener hacia mí, el odio.

-No, lógicamente te lo diría pero en el momento adecuado.-Sentía que me ahogaba con cada palabra y gruesas lagrimas se deslizaban lentamente por mis mejillas.

-Tus lagrimas no van a convencer a nadie en ésta habitación.-Se levanta de la cama y sacude mis hombros con mucha fuerza.- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?, ¿Fue para no ir a la cárcel, por el dinero?, Contéstame maldita sea.

-Tenía miedo, todo cambio tan rápido me enamore de ti, quería pertenecer a alguien, yo no lo planee, todo paso de repente, pero lo haría una y otra vez, si el resultado es que me enamore de ti de nuevo.

Sus ojos parecer recobrar un poco el azul profundo, de siempre, pero al instante vuelve a oscurecerse.

-Y pensar que yo…-Mira al suelo pero aún me sujeta fuerte y siento que si no me estuviera sosteniendo así caería de rodillas.

-Terry yo te amo, perdóname, fui una estúpida, cobarde e insensible, pero no puedes negar que, esto, lo que vivimos es verdad, te amo como nunca pensé hacerlo, fue la peor crueldad privarte de tus recuerdos de tú vida, lo siento, lo siento.-No podía repetir nada más ningún argumento me valía, me veía como una desquiciada con los labios temblando y repitiendo la misma frase una y otra vez.

-Jamás me escuchas nunca voy a perdonarte, no puedo creerte nada aunque quisiera, quiero que te vayas que desaparezcas de mi vida, quiero olvidar que te cruzaste en mi camino, te odio, Candice White, te aborrezco, descuida no haré nada en tu contra, no vales mi tiempo.- Me suelta fuertemente, y de repente choco contra el pecho de Albert.

-Vasta Terry, la estás matando se sensato, vas arrepentirte de esto y lo sabes.

-Sabes que, llévatela, y vete tú también no quiero ver a nadie, no permitas que se acerque aquí de nuevo.

-Si es lo que quieres así será, solo espero que cuando recapacites no sea muy tarde.

Yo miro los ojos de Terry tan negros y vacíos, un vacío en el que sé aunque me aleje, estaré atrapada para el resto de mi vida. La habitación me comienza a parecer sofocante, no puedo sostenerme más.

-Albert tengo que…-Todo es oscuridad mi cuerpo no lo resiste más y me sumo en la oscuridad sin que nada más me importe ya.

Siento los ojos pesados, siento una tibieza en mi mano derecha, muevo un poco la mano y abro de poco los ojos y ahí está Albert mirándome tiernamente, a su lado hay un médico, haciendo anotaciones tan rápido como pestañeo.

-Me alegro que despertó señora. ¿Cómo se siente?

-Exhausta.-No encuentra otra palabra que describa mejor como me siento, aunque desolada y rota también funcionarían.

-Bueno es normal en su situación.

-¿Situación?-Albert y yo repetimos al unísono.

-Felicidades señora White está usted embarazada.

Bueno respiremos todas, no las he abandonado y he leído cada uno de sus hermosos comentarios espero que sigan conmigo, en los capítulos siguiente y en las demás historias, por favor si les gusto el capítulo pueden opinar y sino también cada comentario me ayuda a escribir mejor. Un abrazo nos leemos pronto muy pronto para ser exactos.

AA.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo XIX**

 **Un rincón en la soledad.**

Cuando sueles decir bueno no hay algo más que ponga caótica la situación, la vida, el destino y el karma se sientan en círculo a debatir cuál será su próximo movimiento para ponerte de rodillas delante de una encrucijada.

Quiero articular alguna palabra, pero nada me quedado totalmente estupefacta, yo una mujer con un pasado tormentoso y futuro tortuoso tendría un bebé, de una persona que ni siquiera podría soportar ni escuchar mi nombre sin salir corriendo de esa habitación.

-Señora…Grandchester.

-White.-Bien ha salido alguna palabra al fin

-Bueno la daremos de alta en unas horas he ordenado una ecografía y después de evaluarla podrá irse a casa.

-Gracias doctor.-Todo es un silencio y Albert solo toma mi mano y me mira de una forma que siempre he odiado, lastima.

-Candy, ¿Quieres que hable con Terrence?, esto definitivamente ha cambiado la situación.

Como si hubiese madurado en diez años en unos segundos, mi mano se dirige directamente a mi abdomen, creo que se exactamente lo tengo que hacer.

-No Albert, sé que Terry respondería como todo un caballero pero no voy atarlo a una mujer que le ha mentido, éste bebe es fruto del amor más puro, no planeado pero si deseado, yo seré todo lo que necesita.

-¿Estás segura de todo esto?, no lo podrás mantener al margen de éste embarazo.

-Puedo hacerlo, no tendrá manera de saberlo, si tú mantienes mi secreto, debes de darme tu palaba Albert.

-Lo haré con una condición.-Creo que ahora podría aceptar cualquier cosa, me sentía debilitada.

-Déjame cuidarte, quiero estar contigo durante el embarazo, sé que no soy el padre pero éste bebé necesita uno.-Yo estaba palideciendo no sabía que decir, la verdad me sentía sola, no podría llegar a casa embarazada, y sin poder dar muchas respuestas, solo quería alejarme desaparecer.

-Gracias Albert, necesito tranquilidad, mi bebé y yo necesitamos estabilidad.

Tenía doce semanas de embarazo y nunca había reparado en notar que había aparecido un pequeño bulto no se notaba tanto, pero al pasar mi mano por él una calidez me llenaba, cada espacio de mi alma se sentía reconfortado, Albert conducía tranquilamente, al llegar a su casa una suave lluvia caía haciendo una ligera cortina al mirar por la ventana. Sentía una mano cálida en mi hombro.

-Cuando mi madre se encontraba en estado, le gusta beber esto siempre.-Albert me ofrecía una taza humeante de una perfecto chocolate con bombones flotantes mi estómago se estremecía y le di un sorbo tan rápido, abría consecuencias

-Me he quemado la lengua, oh por dios esto duele muchísimo

-Más despacio princesa, ven te daré un vaso de agua.-Me sentaba en el desayunador con los pies descalzos y con el vestido más lindo me hacía sentir que por fin irradiaba un poco de felicidad era perfecto para mi nueva vida.

-Candy tenemos que discutir que haremos estos meses.-Y ahí va todo de nuevo, pero tenía que tomar decisiones y pronto, seis meses podrían pasar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Bueno dispara, creo que tenemos que hablar de esto tarde o temprano.-Sus ojos brillan con una risa baja, y se acerca a mí su mano se acerca a mi rostro, pasa su dedo por mi labio superior, no puedo dejar de mirar sus ojos que se han oscurecido es casi imperceptible.

-Te has manchado, eres tan tierna y arrebatadora al mismo tiempo.-Al decir estás palabras parpadea como si saliera de su estupor y se aleja de inmediato, cada vez entiendo un poco menos todo esto, mi vida, es un total caos.

-Creo que no quieres regresar a tú casa, ¿Tenías un apartamento antes de, bueno estar con Terrence?-Al escuchar su nombre me tenso.

-Lo alquile un mes después lo he dejado como contrato indefinido, tengo una foto, es muy acogedor.-Saco el móvil y le enseño una foto de cuando compre el lugar me sentía feliz por tener algo que podía llamar mío, al mirar la foto y ver aquella chica sonriente con dos cajas en las manos, es como si viera otra persona, todo se siente tan lejano como otra vida.

-Pero, ¿Qué es esto? Ni de broma vas a quedarte en un lugar así Candy, necesitas más espacio, no solo puedes pensar por ti ahora.-Su cara de horror es innegable y me siento inferior y triste comienzo a llorar como si no pudiera controlarlo.

-Oh no Candy, no llores no es un regaño, es que…vaya ya comienzo a ser un mal padre.-Eso me hace reír entre lágrimas.

-Yo…hipo…lo siento…hipo…son las hormonas…hipo supongo.-Él se limita a besar mi frente y abrazarme muy fuerte.

-Te daré un mejor plan, cerca de aquí tengo una casa en la playa, creo que lo necesitas ahora es un tiempo a solas, además te encantara el lugar, yo podré visitarte casi a diario, hay mucho espacio para ti y para el bebé.

-Muchas gracias Albert, puedo darte alquiler por ella, sé que no podré cubrir la totalidad de una propiedad pero tengo ahorros.-Siento que se tensa al decir esto último.

-Candy, necesitamos hablar de esto también, soy yo quien se hará cargo de todo esto, la casa, de ti, de las cosas para el bebé, todo absolutamente todo está a mi cargo.-Esto es demasiado, no puedo aceptarlo y no lo hare.

-Albert esto es demasiado no puedes imponerme nada, si es así me iré en éste momento.

-Candy escúchame muy bien, no hago esto para imponerte nada en absoluto, quiero cuidar de ti no lo entiendes acaso.

-¿Por qué no entiendo?

-Porque tengo la mejor oportunidad de mi vida, la experiencia que nunca podré tener, si él quiere perderse lo más maravilloso de ésta vida, no puedo reprochárselo, Candy yo…

-No lo comprendo, tú quieres tomar su lugar, tomar su responsabilidad en todo esto, no tienes que sentir lastima por mí, puedo con esto y con mucho más. No soy una persona débil.

-Sé que no es así, eres una increíble mujer, que iluminas todo tu paso, Candy yo…no sé cómo decirte esto…creo que yo comienzo a sentir algo por ti.

-Es absurdo Albert me conoces hace solo unos días, solo te he dado problemas, soy una mujer rota que solo quiere salir adelante.

Se acerca a mí y posa un dedo sobre mis labios, pueden pasar unos segundos que se hacen eternos, sin más me besa, siento la tibieza de sus labios, es un beso muy casto casi como un suspiro.

-Quiero la oportunidad de poder ser el hombre de tu vida, de ser un padre, no importa si fracaso, si tardo años para que confíes en mí.

-Yo no sé qué decir, estoy muy confundida, yo aún amo con toda el alma a Terry no sé si pueda existir otra persona en mi vida.

Después de esa conversación no volvemos a toca el tema los días pasan muy rápido, todas mis viejas cosas se quedaron en casa de Terry no tuve alma ni siquiera para ir por ellas, en cambio he comprado de todo ropa pre mamá, vestidos de verano justo para la casa en la playa, Albert ha sido muy amable en dejarme quedarme con muchas prendas que eran de su madre son como si al vestirlas todo se hiciera más real.

Los meses pasan muy rápido, ahora me encuentro de seis meses y cada día siento como se me va la vida por las noches y al amanecer decidiera vivir al ver mi abultado abdomen, Albert pasa la mayoría de los días en casa, paseamos por la playa, leyendo libros, o simplemente noches viendo las estrellas, no hemos tenido más acercamiento más que ese casto besos, pero él se ha convertido en el pilar de mi vida, a veces lo descubro jugando con mis cámaras aunque jamás me deja ver las fotos o lo que hace con ellas.

Annie viene de visita cada que tiene oportunidad le han ofrecido un trabajo fuera de la ciudad para ella y su esposo son muy felices, aunque han aplazado la boda, mamá ha venido un par de veces pero no parece lo suficientemente feliz por mí, al final para ella soy una decepción siendo una mujer sola y embarazada y creo que siente que soy un reflejo de ella y ve hacia su pasado a través de mis ojos.

La vida en estos meses ha sido un torbellino de emociones, siento que he envejecido diez años, el primer mes me la he pasado ahogado en cientos de litros de whiskey pero todo comenzó a mejorar cuando ella llego a mi vida, es como si anestesiara todo los recuerdos de ella, a veces siento que escucho su voz, pero tengo que olvidarla lo sé.

La veo dormir tranquilamente su respiración acompasada, desnuda con su cabello revuelto, solo en estos momentos es cuando encuentro paz.

Sé que es la mujer que necesito en mi vida que hará desaparecer su recuerdo definitivamente.

Un mes después *

Salgo temprano de la oficina para comer con Eliza, me encuentro con ella en un restaurante de comida italiana, la veo alisarse la falda y sonreír como si viera una luz brillante, me hace sonreír por la ternura con la que me mira la beso profundo y al soltarla.

Lo veo y su mirada no dicta más que odio un odio total.

-¿Albert?

Bueno he aquí el capítulo he tardo en escribir porque no sabía hacia qué dirección llevar a cada personaje, quiero informarles que me van a odiar muchísimo durante los próximos dos capítulos, no falta mucho para terminar está historia unas semanas más y espero que me acompañen en mis demás historias, tengan paciencia tomen su caja de pañuelos y no de nada por sentado un abrazo y cariños.

A.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo XX**

 **Cunas y la gran sorpresa**

Y me mira con sorpresa pero con el odio más puro.

-Albert, tanto tiempo sin verte.-Él solo asiente con la cabeza y mira de reojo a Eliza.

-¿Por qué me miras con desprecio?, pensé que seguíamos siendo amigos, tú sabes después de todo aquello.

-Terry no sabes lo mucho que vas arrepentirte.- Y sin más sale del restaurantes dejando mil interrogativas.

La veo dormir tranquilamente en el sofá blanco, con las cortinas blancas moviéndose por la brisa suave del atardecer. Es tan hermosa, ha cansado de acomodar la ropa para el bebé, todo éste tiempo mi corazón muere cada noche solo para renacer con la esperanza de estar junto a ella, ver su sonrisa, escuchar su voz y viviendo en una mentira como si ella fuera mi esposa, pero es mucho más es la mujer de mi vida.

-Candy, princesa despierta.

-Bert.-Su rostro se ilumina y sus ojos adormilados me enfocan.

-Te extrañe mucho hoy princesa

-Y nosotros a ti.-se reincorpora y me da un gran abrazo.

-Estaba acomodando su ropita para el hospital sé que es pronto aún pero nunca se sabe.-Y acaricia su vientre con ternura.

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti.-Ríe como una nula

-Bueno, ¿Y qué estás esperando?

-Necesito que te pongas aún más linda si es posible, saldremos a cenar no muy lejos de aquí.

Me visto con un vestido blanco de lino fresco, salgo a la sala y ahí está él, encantador con una camisa azul cielo que hace resaltar aún más sus ojos.

-¿Lista princesa?

-Lista.-Estos meses Bert ha sido mi roca, debo reconocer que no podría desprenderme de su presencia sería casi imposible en estos momentos.

Me dirige por un camino empedrado justo delante de la casa, el agua del mar se torna de un color plata por la luz de la luna. Y no muy lejos una mesa perfectamente decorada y justo a lado de ella una gran pantalla en un pedestal con un pequeño amplificador.

-Bert. ¿Estamos celebrando algo?

-Solo la vida y estar a tú lado.

Me ayuda a sentarme y toda la comida se ve deliciosa, pero aún me causa curiosidad la gran pantalla.

-¿Noche de cine al aire libre? .- Y arqueo una ceja.

-Es parte de la sorpresa.-Y de su bolsillo saca un pequeño control remoto y la pantalla se enciende y una música suave suena y justo ahí aparecen imágenes de mi embarazo, dormida, comiendo, eligiendo ropa para el bebé, acariciando mi abdomen, así que era esto lo que hacía con mis cámaras.

Lloro por el detalle más hermoso y un sentimiento agridulce aparece…Terry. Pero al instante me recupero y vuelvo a sonreír la imagen se congela con una foto mía de perfil con la luz tenue del atardecer.

-Bert esto es lo más hermoso que he visto, gracias…te quiero.

Y solo así las palabras salen de mi boca,

Se levanta y se pone de rodillas frente a mí y limpia mis lágrimas saca una pequeña caja de terciopelo y mi corazón se detiene.

-Candy, mí princesa justo hoy he tomado una decisión, la decisión de luchar, de pedirte que me des una oportunidad de ser parte de tú vida, de tú futuro, sé que tu corazón tal vez siempre le pertenezca a alguien más, pero déjame borrar su recuerdo déjame reconstruirte, amarte a ser tu amigo, tu amor, ser padre. Candy, te quiero en mi vida.

Me cuesta respirar y solo grandes y gruesas lágrimas corren por mis mejillas, abre la caja y en lugar de contener un anillo hay una cadena de oro con tres corazones delicados, es simplemente hermosa. La coloca y la abrocha a mi cuello.

-Esto es el símbolo de los corazones que quiero que estén unidos, tú y yo y los más importante, éste ser que tienes aquí.-Y acaricia mi vientre yo me arrojo a sus brazos y llanto fuerte surge de mi pecho.

-Bert no te merezco. –Él solo me sostiene en sus brazos y deposita un beso en mi cabeza

-Candy he puesto todas las cartas a tu favor, por favor apuesta por mí.

Después de cenar y de hablar de infinidad de cosas de reír hasta no poder más entramos a la casa justo antes de que comenzara una lluvia torrencial, que se lleva la electricidad consigo, la habitación se ilumina por los rayos de la tormenta.

-Candy iré por velas, siéntate un momento.-Y sin más un gran estruendo se escucha, me abrazo a él.

-No te vayas.-Y me doy cuenta que estoy demasiado cerca de su rostro y por un momento todo se detiene y veo sus labios perfectos y delineados como su pecho sube y baja con más rapidez. Y me besa, éste beso es muy diferente siento su suavidad su ternura , su pasión en una mezcla simplemente arrebatadora. Y que a la vez te inunda de paz. Un escalofrió me recorre entera al termina el beso y solo lo escucho decir.

-Y esto puede ser el principio de nuestra felicidad.

Me lleva en brazos a la recamara y se recuesta a mi lado.

-Duerme ahora yo cuidare de ti.

Y me dejo llevar por el sueño más profundo que he tenido en meses…

 **Ahora sí hagan un torbellino que he resucitado, no me odien mucho, les contare soy una simple chica que estudia una carrera un tanto difícil, estudio para médico y estoy por graduarme, pero necesitaba cada día continuar con mis historias, volver a leer todos sus hermosos comentarios, no odien a Candy aún falta alguna cosas por ver. Actualización el viernes preparen su cajita de pañuelos y afilen sus cuchillos, tal vez me odien más o terminen adorándome. Abrazos enormes.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo XXI**

 **Aún no es tiempo**

Recorría los largos pasillos buscando la cunita perfecta, hoy me insistirían de nuevo para saber el sexo del bebé pero no quería saberlo recordar cómo sería con los rasgos de Terry sería difícil, en cuanto más lo pienso no sé cómo voy a reaccionar en ese momento, siempre imagine que el tomaría mi mano diciéndome que todo estaría bien, de hecho en las ultimas noche había tenido sueños muy vividos, al despertar tenía un sonrisa agridulce en los labios, estaba en mi octavo mes, pero realmente no me veía enorme como solía decirle a Bert.

Me distraje con un moisés precioso en encaje con lazos amarillos que no me percate que había chocado con una chica pelirroja.

-Lo siento, iba muy distraída, ¿Estás bien?- La chica me sonríe amablemente y se recoloca uno de sus bucles.

-Claro no te preocupes, gracias por preguntar, ¿Nace pronto?-Me mira con ternura.

-En un mes exactamente aunque yo quisiera que fuera ya. –Al instante ella se toca su vientre.

-¿Estas de encargo?-Ella solo sonríe y se encorva un poco.

-Ojalá pero estoy llevando las cosas con calma, solo que me encanta pasar por esta ala del centro comercial, me encantaría ser madre pronto.

-Yo también espero que sea pronto.-Le sonrió de vuelta y una patadita me recorre justo en mi costado derecho. –Me retuerzo un poco del dolor.

-Te ha pateado muy fuerte, ¿No es así?-Uf a veces presiento que mi bebé está jugando el súper tazón aquí adentro, bueno tengo que irme ojalá que pronto llegues a la zona de anotación.-Y le sonrió con amabilidad.

-Cruzo los dedos.

Al salir de la clínica me hacen una pregunta extraña, camino divagando sobre que debería responder, quien estará conmigo en ese día, paso por un pequeño parque con juegos infantiles y un hombre ayuda a dar sus pequeños pacitos a su hija, la tristeza me invade entera, la sensación de correr al departamento de Terry y decirle que tiene un hijo en camino me hacen querer despegar los pies del suelo. Pero al instante recuerdo sus palabras, no vales mi tiempo, hacen eco en mi cabeza, él jamás va perdonarme, siento que estoy a punto de cometer el error más estúpido y cruel de mi vida.

Tomo el móvil y le envió un mensaje a Bert, me quedaré a comer en la ciudad antes de regresar a casa y que tenemos que hablar de algo importante.

 **¡Claro princesa!**

 **Disfruta la comida estoy en una reunión de negocios si se extiende por alguna razón te vería en la cena.**

 **Un beso para las personas de mi vida.**

Trato de despejar mis dudas con un té helado, debería rehacer mi vida o tratar de hacer lo correcto aun cuando podría llevarme el diablo consigo. Decido comer algo ligero he sentido una pesadez todo el día.

Por alguna razón todo se ve maravilloso, pero a mí me comienzan a dar arcadas, toco mi vientre y un espasmo me hacen estremecer, solo necesito refrescarme y estaré mejor.

Salgo de costumbre para ver a Eliza en nuestro restaurante favorito, hace algunas noche he soñado con Candy hace tiempo que no lo hacía y siento que es un presagio algo que podría removerme el alma he decido salir un tiempo de viaje y tener claridad en mis pensamientos y en mi paz mental he decido dar el siguiente paso.

Termino una llamada justo al entrar al restaurante, y casi caigo al piso sostengo a la persona para reprenderla por su torpeza nadie debe correr en un restaurante es peligroso.

Y antes de ver el rostro de una chica siento un perfume extraño en el aire…Candy.

Veo reflejado el terror en sus ojos, tiembla como una hoja y la veo perder el color.

El destino puede ser cruel o simplemente quiere saldar las cuentas de una vez por todas para terminar la guerra campal que te da día con día.

Esto parece irreal siento que han pasado más de 10 años la respiración se me corta trato de tomar aire, comienzo asfixiarme, no puedo desmallarme salgo inmediatamente del restaurante.

Por favor dios mío que no me siga, pero mis oraciones no son escuchadas y siento como toma mi brazo.

-Tienes mucho que explicar aquí.-Sus ojos están inyectado de furia el azul de su iris se ve tan gélido.

-Tengo que irme por favor, suéltame.

-Oh no, no te escaparas tan fácil, contesta rápido. ¿Ese hijo que esperas es mío?

-¡No!, ahora por favor déjame ir.

-Crees que soy estúpido Candy hace menos de 6 meses que nos separamos. Te di una pequeña oportunidad de que seas honesta y sigues siendo una niñata.

Sé que tiene razón pero ahora estoy confundida y un dolor agudo se centra en mi cintura.

-Me alejaste de tú vida, no tenía opciones.

-Eres realmente estúpida, a ti podría odiarte día tras día y seguir odiándote más pero esto, es el colmo.

No sé si es mi propio dolor o el de mi cuerpo que me hace abofetearlo fuerte y mi respiración se hace mucho más rápida. Él solo se toca su mejilla y me toma por los hombros.

-¿Por qué te empeñas en hacerme la vida difícil? Decidiste no decirme porque tienen un sustituto, o es que planeabas dejarme lejos toda su vida.

Ahogo un pequeño grito y me suelto de sus brazos miro hacia mis pies y veo un pequeño charco, he roto fuente, necesito irme en éste instante. Diviso hacia la ventana como la camarera ha presenciado toda la discusión y sale rápidamente con mi bolso.

-Señorita no se preocupe por la cuenta, aquí está su bolso, ¿Quiere que pare un taxi? Necesita ir al hospital pronto.

Pero Terry se interpone entre nosotras.

-Mi auto está justo aquí vienes conmigo quieras o no.

Y otro dolor me hace doblarme hasta casi caer de rodillas en el suelo. Sin sentirlo me toma en sus brazos y abre la puerta del copiloto con gran destreza.

Yo no puedo concentrarme por el fuerte dolor que siento que se avecina.

-Candy enfócate y mírame, tienes que ir al hospital. Ahora, respira conmigo todo va salir bien.

-Al san Judes, necesito llamar al doctor aún no es tiempo, falta un mes.-Y otro dolor me hace doblarme.

Llegamos en una eternidad o así lo he sentido, Terry me toma de nuevo en sus brazos y entramos al hospital una enfermera en recepción pide una silla de inmediato.

-Soy Candice White soy paciente del doctor Rogers, por favor estoy a punto de dar a luz.

-Claro, Señorita respire conmigo por favor indíqueme cada cuanto están siendo sus contracciones.

-Cada 10 minutos.-Me siento sudar frio, tengo miedo muchísimo miedo en estos instante Terry sigue corriendo la silla e inmediatamente me dan una habitación y colocan un monitor. El doctor llega casi enseguida y me revisa rápidamente.

-Doctor aun no es tiempo, estoy asustada-Siento como Terry toma mi mano y da un suave apretón y murmura que todo estará bien pero veo temor también reflejado en su semblante.

-Tranquila Candy se ha adelantado pero el bebé tiene fuertes latidos preparare la sala de expulsión, estás lista para ser madre.

-Candy hace unas horas hablamos sobre éste momento ¿Quieres hacer esto sola?

-De ninguna manera, yo estaré con ella.-Su voz es decidida, el doctor le proporciona una bata y le pide que éste preparado, llega un enfermo para llevarme a la sala todo se hace más real, siento el pulso en la garganta, el dolor me hace querer llorar y siento tirones en cada uno de mis músculos, que se contraen al unísono.

-Candy, estoy contigo, mírame puedes hacer esto.-Veo su precioso rostro compungido.

-Tengo miedo, Terry.-La voz del médico me hace volver a la realidad.

-Listo Candy, necesito que comiences a pujar a la cuenta de una, dos, tres, ahora.-Siento como mi cuerpo se llena de dolor y ardor en mi cintura.

-Muy bien, Lo haces muy bien, ya está por salir la cabeza, un esfuerzo más.-Pujo de nuevo con mis últimas fuerzas y siento como se libera presión. Un llanto fuerte resuena por la habitación.

-Es un niño, Candy un lindo niño sano.

-Tengo un hijo Candy.-Yo solo me limito a sonreír y gruesas lagrimas recorren mi rostro una calidez me invade.-Terry no suelta mi mano y me mira a mí y a nuestro hijo me besa, y siento que he vuelto a la vida.

-Doctor la paciente está perdiendo demasiada sangre.

Su beso, me hace sumergirme en un sueño precioso y satisfactorio.

Como poder regresar a tu vida de antes, a tus seguridades, cuando ves esos preciosos ojos, tu mundo, la vida, ha cambiado y te regala la dicha más grande.

La veo dormir tranquila, no puede ser que esté más bella, de lo que la recordaba, he pasado la incertidumbre más grande de mi vida, cuando pensé que podría perderla. Quisiera odiarla, reprenderla y al instante llenarla de besos y jamás soltarla.

Mi hijo comienza a llorar y su madre por instinto despierta.

-¡Terry!-Se sobresalta y se incorpora de inmediato en la cama.

-Creo que tiene hambre.

Me da al bebé en mis brazos y al instante su llanto se detiene sus ojos son inquisitivos son de un precioso azul zafiro su cabello castaño sus manitas son perfectas.

-Hola mi jugador de americano eres hermoso.-Rio entre lágrimas, Terry se acerca a mí y deposita un beso en mi cabeza.

-¿Así que jugador de futbol?-Se ríe suavemente y no puedo dejarlo de mirar me siento extraña. Y en realidad es así somos dos extraños en estos momentos.

El llanto de mi hijo me hace ver que se está poniendo coloradito del coraje por el hambre con cuidad destapo mi pecho y lo acerco a mí.

-Soy madre Terry por fin está aquí.

-Candy yo…

-Princesa he venido en cuanto me he enterado.-Bert se detiene en seco al ver a Terry y ahí dos pares de ojos se escudriñen sorpresa vs furia.

-¿Tú lo sabías todo éste tiempo no es así?

Y el puño de Terry se va directamente al rostro de Albert. No se inmuta y limpia la sangre de su labio roto por el golpe.

-Si quieres arreglar algo vamos afuera todo esto afecta a Candy.

Terry gira sobre sus talones y sale hecha una furia. Albert me articula que estarán bien.

Y me quedo sola con mi bebé en brazos y ha sido el día más caótico.

 **Bueno me esforzado para hacer el capítulo más largo, tuve que volver a escribir una y otra vez ya que sus opiniones contradictorias me hacen cambiar de dirección, pero bueno de verdad agradezco sus comentarios y me alegra de que no se olvidaran de mi existencia jaja, solo quiero poner algunos puntos claro.**

 **Una Terry está en su derecho en odia a Candy y rehacer su vida.**

 **Y Candy así mismo de igual manera pero estar sola en una situación así no sería fácil de verdad.**

 **Les tengo una recomendación ya que necesitaran muchos pañuelos ya que esta historia está a 4 capítulos de terminar. Pero tengo nuevas ideas. Y espero me acompañen en todos esos proyectos nuevos y muchos de ellos están ya avanzados así que no sufrirán tanto entre capítulos. Nos leemos pronto abrazos. A.**


End file.
